Una misión y la Guía del Viajero
by Kaidere
Summary: Una misión que sólo puede ser emprendida por cinco heroes, entre ellos una humana y un Rey engreído.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer intento de FanFic en español. Espero les guste y apreciaría leer que les pareció esta historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 1

Era una noche completamente oscura, sin estrellas y de luna nueva, el viento silbaba canciones lúgubres y de vez en cuando las voces de los búhos cantaban canciones tristes. Era otoño y el frío se hacía notar, en las calles a esas altas horas de la noche ningún alma se asomaba, o por lo menos ninguna que se considere inteligente. Una chica de unos 19 años de edad, cubierta por una largo tapado negro con capucha, caminaba despreocupadamente entre la oscuridad, como si estuviese disfrutando de una pequeña caminata nocturna. En la soledad de la noche dejaba divagar a su mente entre mundos fantasiosos, aventuras épicas y malvados villanos con poderes sobrenaturales.

Su vida desde la muerte de su hermano mayor le había hecho "madurar" o eso habían creído todos... "Tontos" pensaba cada vez que recordaba la vez que escucho a sus padres hablando sobre ella, analizando la nueva situación de la familia, y de como la tristeza había hecho madurar a la única hija que les quedaba. Ambos adultos creyeron que su hija había abandonado la costumbres de imaginar, de soñar y "perder el tiempo" (como ellos decían) leyendo novelas de fantasía. Cuando Armide les dijo que quería estudiar auto-defensa, sus padres se sorprendieron gratamente, la chica casi no hacía ejercicio, así que le dieron la vista buena al nuevo emprendimiento de la chica de doce años.

Esa no era la verdad, tampoco cuando ella simuló tirar todas sus novelas, o sus figurillas, sus dados de rol y demás objetos con los que ella solía pasar tardes enteras en mundos imaginarios. Cuando ella dejó de hablar de dragones, elfos y de sus sueños, cuando dejo de hablar de déjà vus y de premoniciones, todo creyeron que había madurado. Una sonrisa de satisfacción enmarcaba su cara cada vez que pensaba en cómo había logrado engañar a todos, de cómo su habitación estaba llena de fondos falsos, huecos en los pisos, paredes y techo, cómo se las había ingeniado para organizar todas sus cosas y sus nuevos objetos en lugares inaccesibles para sus padres. Aunque ella ya era una "mujer adulta" según la ley, la fachada de vivir con sus padres, le resultaba conveniente, sobretodo añadía una pizca de peligro a sus paseos nocturnos de los cuales nadie tiene idea.

Una luz en un callejón le llamó poderosamente la atención, y la alejó de su mundo fantástico, donde se encontraba en una misión de recuperación, debía encontrar un objeto escondido en el corazón de un laberinto guardado por una esfinge. Pero ahora la realidad era mucho más interesante, se adentró sigilosamente en el callejón encontrando, para su sorpresa, una librería abierta.

"Suerte la mía" Pensó Armide "Hacía días que quería comprar un libro nuevo"

El lugar estaba a unos 6 metros de la calle, el frente era de madera pintada de un verde oscuro, el vidrio del escaparate tenía pintado el nombre del lugar Owen's. Parecía sacada de una película, al abrir la puerta sonó una campanilla y Armide se quitó la capucha.

-¿Puedo ayudarla señorita?- Preguntó un hombre anciano, de cabellos blancos y lentes redondos con mucho aumento.

-Pues, la verdad me gustaría curiosear por la tienda, si es que no esta por cerrar, claro. - Contestó la muchacha con amabilidad.

-La verdad que estaba por cerrar, pero puedes tomarte tu tiempo hay muchas reliquias ocultas entre las estanterías- El hombre le guiñó.

Armide sornió ampliamente. -Muchas gracias!- Comentó con sinceridad y comenzó a examinar las estanterías.

Los libros formaban intrincados mosaicos en las repisas, todos eran diferentes, en forma, grosor, color, diseño. Había libros con tapas de cuero, de papel, de cartón y unos que parecían forrados en piel de animales. Algunos tenían intrincados diseños en sus tapas y lomos, algunos estaban escritos a mano y otros a máquina. La variedad era impresionante en cuanto a temática, biología, historia, demografía, apicultura, y la lista seguía. De pronto, algo hizo ruido en la mente de Armide, se dio cuenta de que no había una sección de novelas. Sin embargo, títulos como "Los Tres Mosqueteros", "El Conde de Montectristo" y muchos otros se encontraban en la sección de historia.

-Disculpe Señor- Se dirigió Armide hacia el mostrador - ¿Por qué...

-¿Por qué los libros de "ficción" se encuentran en la sección de historia?- Terminó el dueño.

-¿Cómo supo?- Preguntó Armide confundida.

-Es una pregunta que me hacen todos los que vienen a este lugar. Vera señorita, todas son historias, no existe la ficción, todas esas historias de verdad pasaron.

- Ya veo...- Fue lo que en un susurro pudo decir la chica y volvió a las estanterías, ahora ya sabía donde buscar. Entre las estanterías colgaban otro tipo de objetos, colgantes, aretes, gargantillas, cintas, amuletos varios y cada tanto se veía entre los libros a modo de separador algún artefacto curioso, bolas de cristal, pirámides, cofres, y algunas otras cosas. Armide se debatía entre un colgante con un orbe transparente y dos libros. Analizando pensó que era mejor los dos libros, ya que eran pequeños. Uno estaba forrado en un cuero rojo, suave pero texturado que en letras doradas y elegantes decía "Laberinto" y otro en cuero marrón un poco más grueso donde se leía grabado "Guía del viajero".

El hombre sonrió cuando ella le entregó los libros que había seleccionado.

-¿Piensas viajar a algún lado?- Comentó con picardía y ella sonrió.

-Eso espero. ¿Esta abierto todos los días a esta hora?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sólo si hay clientes. Pero puedes venir siempre que quieras y los jueves vienen libros nuevos. - A Armide se le iluminó la mirada, el lugar era perfecto y se sintió como el niño de la "Historia Sin Fin" -Los jóvenes de estos días ya no leen.- comentó el viejo con tristeza.

-Los adultos tampoco- Repuso la joven en suspiro.

Enseguida que Armide abandonó el callejón donde se encontraba la librería, en un vortex de glitter plateado una figura apareció y entró al lugar.

-¿Crees que es conveniente Owen?- Habló el extraño que entraba a la tienda de libros, su voz era masculina y arrogante.

-Buenas noches, Majestad- Saludó el viejo con una pequeña reverencia. - Usted la vio, ella misma eligió el libro sin dudarlo y usted sabe que los libros en este lugar eligen a sus dueños y no viceversa.

-Owen, no me desafíes. No estas a la altura, eres sólo un bibliotecario y sólo perteneces a este lugar. - Dijo el hombre, era rubio con el pelo largo alborotado y parado, su voz era nuevamente arrogante y sus palabras duras. Pero el viejo, con toda una vida de tratarlo ya estaba acostumbrado, la paciencia es un don que solo la edad puede otorgar y Owen tenía paciencia de sobra para tratar con el Rey.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola! Lo siento muchísimo por la demora, muchas gracias a Selene Tonks Tapia y a Angelusa Chika por sus reviews me alegra que les guste la historia les dedico este cap a ustedes. Estoy experimentando algunos problemas con mi computadora y la conexión a internet, desventajas tercermundistas. Espero que disfruten de este capitulo ya tengo el tres casi terminado y la cosa se va a poner interesante en breve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Una gentil brisa circulaba en la habitación, el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte y sus primeros rayos de luz bañaban la oscuridad del lugar con tímido resplandor dorado. Una dulce fragancia entraba por las ventanas abiertas. El lugar estaba decorado de una manera rústica pero suntuosa una combinación difícil de conseguir, muebles grandes, sin cuadros, un espejo enmarcado en madera rojiza. Una cama enorme, con sabanas de seda oscuras y cobertores de terciopelo. Alguna que otra silla tapizada en terciopelo se arrinconaban cerca de una estufa a leña magistral. Enredado entre las sábanas se encontraba un hombre, de aspecto joven, no más de treinta años, cabello rubio y mechas alborotadas.

De pronto en el cielo el resplandor de un relámpago despierta al sujeto, quien salta de la cama. Era de estatura normal y su cuerpo no era la gran cosa, masculino pero no musculoso. Normal. Llevaba solo puesto un pantalón de una extraña tela, una combinación de lino y seda.

-¿A qué debo el honor?- Preguntó y su voz era aterciopelada a pesar de ser un poco arrogante. Una figura se recortaba contra la ventana de espaldas al balcón, llevaba puesta una túnica púrpura en múltiples capas de un material totalmente etéreo y semi-transparente que parecía flotar con la más mínima corriente de aire.

-Tu eres lo que me ha traído hasta tu reino.- Respondió la figura con voz femenina pero profunda. Con pasos lentos pero firmes se colocó delante del hombre. -Tu actitud Jareth, es tu condena. Anoche tuve una visión. El muro de Laneranith se esta resquebrajando, si él se rompe la peste azotara este reino y todos los demás. Eso lo sabes de sobra, verdad?- La mirada inquisitiva de la mujer lo decía todo. El Rey no respondió. -Goblins, faes, faeries, trolls, enanos, elfos, maegi, elementales, semi-dioses, todos caeremos bajo la peste. No seas la Pandora de este mundo Jareth. - Continúo la mujer y sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor violáceo. El aludido tragó saliva.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Oracle?- Dijo en tono de reproche. -¿Que tape las resquebrajaduras con mezcla?- Se burló y un rayo iluminó amenazante a la mujer oráculo. Haciendo que el rostro sereno del monarca se contrajera con miedo por unos segundos.

-Ese, no es tu trabajo. Debes de buscar a una doncella humana en una mascarada, su disfraz es de camaleón y su máscara es de diamantes. Su voz es una caricia venenosa y su voluntad fuerte. Pero su vida da vuelcos en círculos mientras ella danza. Debes bailar con ella una pieza y media, Jareth.- Ante la mirada atónita del monarca la mujer se disponía a abandonar la habitación por la ventana.

-Oracle! Necesito información más específica! Oracle!- Gritaba. Ella se giró y le tiró algo para que él lo atrapase.

-Llévale esto a Owen. Él sabrá que hacer- Dijo críptica y desapareció.

Jareth tirado en su trono repetía la escena con Oracle una y otra vez, tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras que ella le dijo. A veces sus profecías eran comunicadas en verso, con rima y musicalidad, dulces palabras y metáforas románticas y a veces eran solo palabras retorcidas y oraciones sin relación, como delirios de un enfermo mental. Había esperado mucho para encontrar a la muchacha indicada y la chica de aspecto ordinario de la librería no parecía una doncella vestida de camaleón. Jareth resopló enojado cuando unos goblins desparramaron vino cerca de su trono. A veces el monarca se abstraía tanto en sus pensamientos que olvidaba que estaba rodeado de enanos verdes y viscosos que gritaban y pataleaban, derramaban cosas y se peleaban entre ellos, pero con el tiempo había logrado aislar el molesto ruido.

-Basta! FUERA, TODOS FUERA!- Gritó Jareth levantándose, su voz era fuerte e imperativa. El eco que ocasionaba asustaba de sobremanera a los pequeños revoltosos y si alguno era sordo la mirada centelleante de seguro los espantaba. Cuando Jareth se enojaba el infierno se desataba en todo el castillo y hasta en todo el reino, incluyendo al Laberinto; los goblins corren erráticamente, impactándose contra paredes, columnas y hasta ellos mismos, haciendo igual o más destrozo que de costumbre. Pero ahora la paz y la tranquilidad reinaban en la sala del trono, sobre todo el preciado silencio aunque el lugar estaba hecho un desastre y era mejor si el rey permanecía echado en su trono. Plumas, huevos, vino, y otras sustancias embarraban el suelo de rústica piedra que en algún momento fue gris.

Había bailado con Sarah una pieza y media, la había encontrado en una mascarada, su vida daba vueltas, era una doncella humana, todo lo que dijo el oráculo lo cumplía, pero nunca pudo elegir el colgante con el orbe de cristal. Había buscado hasta el cansancio, por siglos hasta que dejó el libro con Owen para que él continuara su tarea. No fue porque él no fuera capaz de cumplir con la tarea en carne propia, por supuesto que era suficientemente apto para el trabajo, quizá demasiado apto, sus cualidades eran sorprendentes, era un Rey, después de todo, y que Rey! No, fue por tedio, se cansó cuando por años no encontraba a una sola doncella digna, era aburrido, los humanos se habían vuelto criaturas primitivas y decadentes. Alardeando sobre su tecnología y su ciencia, bah, pamplinas pensaba el Rey, mi magia es mejor, mucho mejor y más perfecta.

* * *

><p>Las manos de Armide acariciaban tiernamente las tapas del libro rojo, recién lo terminaba y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla derecha. Estaba un poco frustrada por el final, no esperaba que Ella no superara su egoísmo, al principio no había contemplado su situación y había deseado que el Rey se llevara a su hermanito, pero, al final, Ella dejó al Rey plantado luego de semejante declaración de amor. Eso si que era egoísta. Destrozó dos corazones en una sola noche, algo a lo que Armide estaba acostumbrada, a veces lo lamentaba, pero, hay dolores que no se pueden evitar. Sonrió ante ésta anotación mental. Cuando uno dice dolor, Armide no puede evitar sonreír, y en sus ojos brilla algo que nadie puede definir, o por lo menos hasta ahora nadie lo ha logrado. Si alguien pudiera meterse en su cabeza de seguro se espantaría, si alguien la viera durante el día jamás podría pensar que es la misma persona que en las noches sale de su casa por la ventana, sino más bien, una gemela, malvada quizás para algunos. Armide es una mujer violenta, siempre lo fue, hasta que comprendió que el arma más dañino es la ignorancia. Quizá su pose, su caminar o su mirada a veces la delaten, pero por lo general, siempre es a la niña tierna e inocente a la que ven y no a Armide. Armide no es un nombre común, viene del latín y quiere decir "guerrero armado", sin embargo muy pocos lo sabían y era un nombre común en su familia, pasaba de generación en generación sin falta. Ella estaba orgullosa de su nombre y haría todo lo posible por hacerle honor a su familia. Aunque algunos fueran un puñado de idiotas, cómo su prima Beatrice, a la cual solo le interesaba algo si era profundamente hueco y superficial, cómo la moda o las celebridades o cómo a su madre que sólo le interesaba que el resto de la gente envidiara su familia, sacando a relucir todas y cada una de las cualidades de sus integrantes y ocultando sus errores y defectos. De todas formas ella iba a hacerlo por su hermano, se lo debía después de todo. Otra lágrima amenazó con escaparse de su ojos pero Armide no iba a llorar por su hermano y parpadeó varias veces, de todas formas dos gruesas gotas rodaron por sus mejillas y ella las limpió rápidamente.<p>

-Hija, estas estudiando?- Su madre golpeó la puerta dos veces haciendo que Armide casi se caiga de la silla al saltar por la sorpresa. Rápidamente abrió un libro de Voltaire y guardó el pequeño libro con tapas rojas en uno de los cajones.

-No madre. Puedes pasar- Contestó ella secándose los ojos y acomodándose en la silla de nuevo. Su madre entró y se sentó en la cama.

-Tu Tía Abuela Margarita se encuentra muy enferma. Voy a ir a cuidarla y tu padre quiere acompañarme. Pero no queremos dejarte sola.- Comentó su madre un poco triste.

-No se preocupen, ya estoy grandecita, me parece- Contestó Armide revoloteando los ojos.

-No es eso, es que, el barrio se esta poniendo peligroso. ¿Y si alguien quiere entrar y estas sola? Por lo menos ahora somos tres y bueno, si es uno o dos y no tienen armas quizá podamos evitar que entren. Pero estando sola...-

-Madre- Cortó la muchacha. -Te olvidas que he estado estudiando defensa personal. Soy perfectamente capas de defenderme solita, además, eso es probable que no pase. Pueden quedarse tranquilos e ir a cuidar a la Tía Margarita, ella no tiene más familia que nosotros. Los acompañaría, pero tengo un examen importantísimo el jueves sobre los ideales de la revolución francesa y un ensayo sobre la incidencia de la religión en las culturas indígenas de norteamérica que tengo que entregar el Sábado por la mañana. Y ya es Martes, así que es imposible pero mándale muchos cariños de mi parte.- Su madre asintió y no dijo más. La Tía Margarita era la hermana del padre de Edna, y ella, su padre y su madre eran la única familia que ella tenía, ya que Edna era hija única y Margarita nunca se había casado y los padres de Edna habían muerto unos años después de que Armide naciera en un atentado terrorista, por tanto su Tía había pasado a ser una especie de abuela para los hijos de su única sobrina.

Una vez que su madre abandonara el cuarto, ella abrió el cajón donde había guardado el libro rojo y lo tiró dentro de su mochila. Luego abrió el fondo falso de otro de los cajones del escritorio y sacó la Guía del Viajero. El libro era mucho más pesado de lo que parecía pero no había tenido tiempo de leerlo todavía y por miedo de que sus padres la descubrieran leyéndolo había decidido pasar por la tienda del Sr Owen a buscar ese collar con el pendiente de orbe, ahora tenía otro significado para ella, por las descripciones del "Laberinto" sentía como si ese fuera uno de los orbes con los que Jareth, el Rey de los Goblins, hacía su magia. Puso el dinero en su bolsillo, llevaba una cantidad considerable, puesto que pretendía comprar algunas cosas más. Colocó su tapado largo en la mochila cuidadosamente doblado para que no haga mucho bulto y con los dos libros dentro de la mochila también, bajó corriendo las escaleras. Su padre aún no llegaba del trabajo, puesto eran las 3 de la tarde y el no llegaba hasta las 5 y su madre estaba en la cocina, preparando algunas cosas para el viaje.

-Madre, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a empezar ese ensayo, no se a que hora vuelva, quizás me quede hasta que la biblioteca cierre. Me tomo un taxi de vuelta!- Gritó Armide desde la puerta principal. Su madre asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Ten cuidado! Nos vamos mañana a la mañana de seguro tu padre esta demasiado cansado del trabajo y se tomo dos semanas de vacaciones que le sobraban del verano. Ten cuidado!- Le respondió Edna. Armide le sonrió como tranquilizándola y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Hola a todos! Gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen la tardanza. Problemas técnicos. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, no? Disfruten el comienzo de una aventura n.n

-Buenas tardes Sr Owen!- Saludó cariñosamente la muchacha al anciano.

-Bienvenida de vuelta señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- Comentó el hombre de cabellos blanquecinos con una sonrisa.

-Pues bien, pensé en aceptar su oferta de anoche. Y hoy es jueves y si mal no recuerdo hay libros nuevos...- Comenzó la muchacha como quien no quiere la cosa -...y bueno, me preguntaba que puede recomendarme, hace un rato terminé "Laberinto". Linda historia por cierto. -El hombre sonrió por dentro al escucharla- Pero lo más importante de todo es el collar con el pendiente en forma de orbe.- Un brillo comenzó a resplandecer en su mirada mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la estantería donde se suponía debía encontrarse el objeto. No lo encontró. -¿Ya lo vendió?- Preguntó un poco decepcionada.

El hombre bajó la mirada y sacó una caja debajo del mostrador.

-Lo guardé para ti, pequeña. - Owen le extendió la caja abierta, dentro reposaba el hermoso accesorio. Pero antes de que la muchacha pudiera agradecerle, la campana de la puerta sonó mientras ésta se abría para dejar paso a una figura alta, envuelta en una capa que dejaba al descubierto la pollera de una túnica.

-Owen, tengo su pedido!- Comentó la figura con una voz cantarina y alegre mientras rebuscaba en un saco de tela marrón sin prestar atención a su entorno.

-Saemos, muchacho! ¿Dónde están tus modales?- Reprendió el anciano el muchacho alzó la mirada hacia el anciano y sus ojos ambarinos se posaron en la muchacha por primera vez.

-¿Humana?-Preguntó sorprendido y avergonzado. -Lo siento, no tendría que haber entrado de esa manera. Lo siento, señorita. Soy Saemos, un elfo. - Terminó con una reverencia cortes a modo de disculpa.

-No hay problema, me llamo Armide- Sonrió la muchacha.

-Bien bien, muchacho, a ver que me has traído.- Comentó el anciano mientras rodeaba el mostrador hacia el joven.

-Pues a decir verdad son los libros de Andros y un paquete de Oracle.- Saemos rebuscaba en su saco de tela rústica los volúmenes y no notó la expresión de la chica al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano muerto «Andros». Pero al levantar la mirada de la bolsa para extenderle los libros a Owen vió la palidez cadavérica de Armide.

-Siéntate pequeña- Ordenó tiernamente el anciano haciendo un ademan a una silla que estaba cerca. Ella obedeció y se sentó aún sosteniendo la cajita con el pendiente.

-¿Se siente bien, Armide?- Preguntó Saemos preocupado.

-Lo siento, no es nada, solo malos recuerdos es todo- Repuso la aludida sin mirarlo, su atención estaba en la caja y su contenido lo tomó y se lo colocó en el cuello.

Como por arte de magia apareció en un remolino de brillantina un hombre, alto, de cabellos patinados, con el pelo en picos y alborotado, cual melena de león. Tenía una mirada altiva y un porte firme, elegante y muy masculino a pesar del vestuario extravagante, vestía de negro, con una capa larga y de cuello alto, armadura de cuero y un par de calzas.

-Su Majestad- Exclamaron sorprendidos el anciano y el elfo al unísono e hicieron una reverencia. Armide sin saber muy bien que hacer intentó no faltar el respeto e inclinar un poco su cabeza.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-Ofreció Owen.

-Tus servicios ya no me son requeridos anciano.- Comentó con desprecio el monarca. - Vine a por ella.- Haciendo un ademán hacia la joven.

-Señor Owen. ¿Qué sucede?- Los colores volvían a su rostro y se levantó de la silla con cierta brusquedad. Un trueno resonó sobresaltando al grupo y un viento perfumado con flores exóticas surgió de la nada y abrió la puerta del local de un solo golpe. La figura etérea y misteriosa de Oracle entró como flotando y la puerta se cerró suavemente tras de ella.

-¿Hay alguien más que esté invitado a esta reunión?- Preguntó Armide sarcásticamente.

-Lamento que te sientas así, pequeña. Mi nombre es Oracle, la Óraculo, mi misión es mantener al cosmos en balance. En orden de poder hacerlo, necesito héroes y heroínas, profetas y elegidos, entidades que a través de la realización de ciertas tareas logren restaurar el equilibrio. Tu eres parte de una misión, si aceptas y completas la misión puedes salvar más vidas de las que puedes imaginar, y soy consciente que tienes una imaginación muy vívida.- La mujer sonrió.

-Muy bien, estoy lista. ¿Qué debo hacer?- Contesto la joven decidida, como si se hubiera estado preparando para contestar esa pregunta toda su vida.

-Debes ir con el Rey Jareth y Saemos para reparar una muralla, que mantiene la peor peste de la creación, contenida.

-Parece fácil-Bromeo la chica haciendo caso omiso de las miradas entre el Rey y el joven elfo.

-Ten esto, si necesitas mi consejo solo di mi nombre en el espejo y te contestaré.- Armide tomó el espejo de mano delicadamente decorado con motivos florales y lo guardó en su mochila. Sin decir más la mujer se desvaneció en el aire.

-Detesto cuando ella hace eso, vieja engreída- Murmuró por lo bajo Jareth.

-Debería tener más respeto, Su alteza- Masculló Saemos.

-¡La muerte se asusta del degollado!- La voz del viejo, jovial como siempre, comentó con tono de burla a lo cual Armide dejó escapar una risa alegre y cantarina. Saemos se sorprendió y también se echó a reír. El sonido de la risa del joven elfo provocó un efecto imprevisto en la muchacha, en su mente bailaban las imágenes de bosques con grandes árboles atraídas por la musicalidad de la voz de Saemos. Jareth miraba con cierto desprecio la escena, ambos jóvenes riendo, el viejo con una sonrisa que él consideraba estúpida.

-Cuando cierren la guardería y estés lista para empezar el viaje, mocosa... - Dijo refiriéndose a la muchacha - ...debes invocarme con el orbe que llevas en el cuello. Ya que no tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes y tengo responsabilidades en mi reino que necesitan de mi maravillosa presencia. - Su tono arrogante y sus duras palabras no pasaron desapercibidas, sobre todo con Armide, quien al escuchar cómo la había llamado le lanzó una mirada fulminante y poco le importaba el status del hombre, si se cruzaba en su camino de seguro terminaría sobre él desbocada. Aunque una vez que el Rey hubo desaparecido ella le sacó la lengua al lugar donde antes el monarca había estado parado.

-No le hagas caso, pequeña - Comentó el viejo Owen - Ya te acostumbrarás, el Rey Jareth no es una persona fácil de llevar.

-Si se puede considerar persona- Acotó Saemos y Armide se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?- La voz de la chica sonaba algo preocupada y seria.

-Pues bien, yo por mi parte debo avisar en casa. El Alto Consejo debe estar enterado de esta misión, si quiere señorita Armide puedo volver dentro de dos días para llamar al Rey Arrogante. - A Armide le rechinaba un poco eso de que la trataran de señorita y tan formal, pero no era el momento de discutir sobre lengua por lo que hizo una nota mental de conversar con el elfo en algún otro momento.

-Me agrada tu idea. Nos vemos dentro de dos días entonces. Caballeros.- Hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta principal sin esperar la contestación del viejo Owen y Saemos. No quería que la vieran con una expresión de total incredulidad y confusión. Además tenía la cabeza llena de cosas.

-¿Cree que es lo correcto, Señor Owen?-Saemos parecía preocupado.

-Es una joven fuerte pero todos podemos sentirnos abrumados de vez en cuando, no importa cuan inteligentes o fuertes seamos. Pero vete ya! Deben de estar esperando que te presentes frente al Consejo- El dueño de la tienda lo echó con unos golpecitos en la espalda de manera cariñosa.

-Buenas Señor Owen. Lo veré pronto.- Saludó el muchacho mientras sonaba la campana de la puerta y Saemos desaparecía tras el umbral.

.-.-.-

-Aló- Sonó una voz a través del auricular, una voz que Armide conocía muy bien.

-Madre, soy yo. ¿Crees que la Tía pueda verme hoy? Quiero verla.- Contestó la muchacha.


	4. Chapter 4

Atención, se vienen cosas oscuras! Muajajajaja. Espero disfruten n.n y gracias por comentar! Y este cap va dedicado a Sakura Haruhi Otonashi, espero haber aplacado tu curiosidad por lo menos por el momento n.n

La noche estaba serena, a lo lejos se podía oír de vez en cuando el canto de alguna ave nocturna y las estrellas iluminaban el cielo majestuosamente. Sin dudas era una noche hermosa para disfrutar, pero Armide tenía muchas cosas en la mente, cosas que solo pasan en películas, en libros e historietas, cosas que según las reglas lógicas de la humanidad no son posibles. Sin embargo, ella estaba en un autobús, de regreso de la casa de su tía abuela, con su cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la ventana observando la noche y los paisajes semi rurales iluminados por las luces nocturnas, tanto naturales como artificiales. Quizás pensó que el aire fresco del campo, la voz dulce de su abuela, la cara de luto de sus padres o algo totalmente ordinario, la golpeara en la cara haciéndola volver a la realidad. La verdad es un concepto dominante, puedes ignorarlo, puedes intentar olvidarlo, pero en algún momento va a aparecer y volarte la tapa de los sesos. La verdad es cruda y muchas veces choca violentamente con nuestra razón. Y esta verdad golpeaba a Armide por todos los flancos posibles. Sólo faltaba que se le apareciera el espíritu de su hermano muerto diciéndole que debía continuar con su misión, pensaba con sarcasmo la muchacha.

Y ahora recordaba, las historias que su abuela le contaba de niña, cuando Armide soñaba con seguir sus pasos y convertirse en docente de literatura. Inspirada por aquella maravillosa persona y por las historias, algunas graciosas, otras embarazosas y de vez en cuando alguna grandiosa, testimonio de un gran triunfo, de algún alumno que se había superado y había conquistado un sueño. Como fue el caso de Sarah. Sarah, pensaba Armide y no podía evitar pronunciar su nombre mentalmente con un tono de desprecio. Sarah, Sarah Williams la alumna estrella de su abuela, y casi, casi su rival. Los recuerdos más cálidos y alabanzas más profundas de la anciana eran para la muchacha Williams y a veces de chiquita Armide sentía celos, por eso nunca quiso conocerla.

Sarah luego de la secundaria había establecido un contacto mucho más profundo con su antigua profesora, se había formado una linda amistad, casi maternal. La chica solía mostrarle todo lo que escribía y contarle de sus sueños fantasiosos. Margarita había llegado a saber sobre el Rey de los Goblins y aunque Sarah lo tratara de fantasía, la mujer sabía que en verdad existían tales criaturas. Margarita escondía un secreto que sólo fue revelado a su sobrina nieta casi en su lecho de muerte.

La verdad era que Margarita A. Sarenelli era una ex guerrera, por eones su familia había acarreado el nombre Armide que se traspasaba de generación en generación y donde todas las mujeres tenían lazos con el universo que ningún otro ser poseía. Fuera de la esfera de la Tierra, en el resto del cosmos, eran conocidas como "Las Armide" guerreras fieras y justas, protectoras y sabias, las guardianas personal de los Oráculos, con el tiempo los oráculos fueron cada vez menos, las tareas de las guerreras fueron disminuyendo y también su número. Ahora, la única descendiente capas de acudir al llamado del deber era nuestra Armide. Margarita, había viajado cuando joven en busca de Oracle, quién al nacer había sido secuestrada y su destino bloqueado por la negrura de la noche eterna y sólo podía ser rescatada por una guardiana. Luego había regresado a terminar su carrera en la universidad y comenzó a dar clases, volviéndose una vida normal con sus pro y contras.

Por fin el vehículo entraba en la civilización, y las calles parecían más sombrías que lo habitual. Aunque para alivio de la joven los búhos ya no se escuchaban cantar, tras haber leído el libro, cada vez algo le hacía recordar tal ave o el pendiente que colgaba de su cuello lo único que quedaba en su mente era el Rey Jareth. Sin dudas él había dejado una marca en ella, aunque en su mente no sabía o no quería aceptar si había sido bueno o malo aquello. La seguridad del hombre (si es que se podía llamar hombre), que según la teoría de Armide, se mostraba en su altivez, la cual (y ella estaba casi segura de que era de esa manera) la mayoría le atribuía a su status. Había algo que la atraía hacia él, algo inexplicable, mágico (aunque esa palabra, aplicada a tal personaje era algo redundante y carecía de sentido). Jareth la cautivaba, aunque ella se negara a aceptarlo, ella intuía que él la vigilaba, algo le decía que había visto sus lágrimas al leer el libro, la había visto acariciar su nombre impreso en el papel, y deseaba que jamás, jamás descubriera las múltiples fantasías que divagaban en su mente (en momentos de debilidad, o eso se decía ella).

Armide se engañaba, se mentía tanto o más que engañaba o mentía a los demás. Armide vivía una mentira, una doble vida, vivía disfrazada, vivía bailando un vals sin saber los pasos pero deslizándose sobre la pista como si los supiera y los múltiples pliegues de su vestido vaporoso cubrían ese hecho de los demás, descuidados observadores o simples invitados en la fiesta de la vida. Jareth la observaba, y no solo eso, la seguía. Tenía que cerciorarse de que fuera la correcta, había mucho más en juego de lo que Oracle le había dicho. Algo que era importante para él, más importante de lo que mucha gente podría pensar. Él la había visto, había visto cosas que seguramente nadie había visto de ella en mucho tiempo, por alguna razón sentía que conocía una parte, una parte secreta de Armide. Una parte que no era un disfraz, que no era un retazo de tela vaporosa del vestido de vals. Se sentía conmovido y eso, en él, era raro, exótico y ese tipo de sentimientos lo asustaban, aunque nadie lo notase, Jareth moría de miedo. Moría de miedo de enamorarse de una mortal otra vez.

Pelear contra personas no es bueno, nunca es bueno, eso le decía su sensei. Él veía como Armide era incapaz de mantener su agresividad, su odio y su dolor controlados, y contemplaba como se transformaba en deseo de lastimar a otros, otros que ella considerase merecían ser castigados. Una vez más ella necesitaba sentir que tenía el control de su vida, que tenía el dolor de otros a su merced, que era capaz de provocar los dolores de una cirugía sin anestesia, totalmente ignorante de que su poder sobre el dolor de los demás iba mucho más allá. No solo podía causarlo podía aliviarlo, tenía el poder de curar.

Unos vagos drogados se reían a carcajadas tirados sobre la acera mojada y sucia de una calle cualquiera en cualquier lado de la ciudad no tan cerca de la casa de Armide. Ella caminaba con su mochila al hombro, su tapado y su capucha para protegerse de la brisa y el sereno. Intentó ignorarlos, intento, trato, puso toda su voluntad para ignorar la voz de su sed de sangre, su necesidad de causar dolor, esa voz que la carcomía por dentro y que la llenaba de imágenes gloriosas y épicas donde ella con toda su presencia justiciera ponía en equilibrio la balanza, enviando a un par de descarriados a un hospital.

-¡Es la parca!-Grito uno, mientras veía pasar a la muchacha por la acera de enfrente.

-¡Jimmy, te viene a buscar!- Se burlo el segundo y ambos se largaron a reír. Su visión psicodélica de la noche a causa de su euforia los volvía irritantes y pesados. A la muchacha le estaba costando trabajo ignorar sus risotadas y sus burlas, pero siguió caminando hasta que comenzó a sentir ruidos a su alrededor y comenzaban a caer piedras. Ella siguió caminando tranquilamente, hasta que, una piedra le cayó en el brazo.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- Les gritó al darse vuelta, sus ojos parecían llamear y se quitó la capucha. Lo que ellos vieron, fue diferente a causa de su "condición", ellos veían un cráneo con ojos de llamas. Gritaron fuerte, intentaron levantarse pero sus piernas temblaban por el miedo y por la droga. Armide sonreía maliciosamente mientras los veía retorcerse como gusanos intentando escapar. Ella caminó con gracia, disfrutando la anticipación, uno intentaba incorporarse ayudado por una lata de basura que había cerca, apoyaba sus manos temblorosas sobre el borde del bote para poder mantenerse en pie. Cerca de ambos muchachos había un poste de luz de tres bombillas, una en el extremo del caño principal y las otras dos en el extremo de dos brazos. Había un que se encontraba un poco más abajo que el resto y su bombilla estaba rota. Fue allí donde la muchacha colgó su mochila y su sobretodo. Ese día, como casi siempre que salía, llevaba puesto unos pantalones deportivos, holgados y negros y un buzo de lana con cuello de tortuga. Tenía un par de sai en la mochila, y un cuchillo en la pantorrilla debajo del pantalón. Pero no planeaba usarlos esta noche, esta noche no iba a usar más armas que su cuerpo.

Jareth observaba todo desde el techo de una de las casas en su forma de búho. Armide se acercó al gusano en el suelo, lo tomó por la ropa y lo puso de pie. Él temblaba, en parte por el miedo, en parte por la fuerza que hacía para mantenerse en pie y de no ser por las manos firmes de la muchacha se habría derrumbado hacia tiempo. Su boca estaba seca, no podía hablar.

-¡¿Quién te la dio?- Preguntó con autoridad la muchacha. El gusano no paraba de retorcerse y balbucear

-¡La droga! ¿Quién te la dio?- Volvió a preguntar más fuerte. Pero el gusano seguía sin contestar. Lo zarandeó y agitó, pero no pudo sacarle nada, cansada como estaba, con un puñetazo lo dejó inconsciente. Y se dirigió hacia el otro.

-¿Quién te la dio?-Preguntó tan calmadamente que asustaba.

-U-u-unos t-t-t-ipos me-e-e-edios ch-ch-chinos en el bar Ku-kuronaga.-Tartamudeó.

-Gracias- Le dio la espalda por unos momentos, debatiendo internamente que hacer con él. De repente se inclinó hacia adelante un poco y su pie voló hasta la cara del chico que quedó inconsciente en el piso. No era la gran cosa, sólo una patada de espaldas, lo que sorprendía era la frialdad de su rostro, parecía como poseída, parecía disfrutarlo. En el fondo, era liberador para ella.

-911 ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- Una voz femenina contestó del otro lado del celular.

-Estoy en Heminway y la diagonal 4, hay dos hombres inconscientes. Parece haber sido una sobredosis o un coma etílico por el estado de sus ropas.- Respondió Armide.

-Muy bien, hay dos ambulancias en camino. ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Fue lo último que escuchó antes de cortar y seguir caminando. Jareth comenzó a volar tratando de alcanzarla y cambió de forma frente a ella.

-No creo que quieras hacerlo-Dijo con su voz aterciopelada refiriéndose a sus posibles planes de atacar a los vendedores en el bar japonés.

-No creo que tu quieras hacer esto- Contestó ella haciéndole frente.

-Creo que necesitas modales y unas clases de control de la ira- Se burló Jareth.

-Creo que necesitas salir de mi camino antes de que mi ira te rompa la cara-Sin dudas el Rey engreído la estaba poniendo furiosa.

-Pienso que deberías dormir un rato- Sentenció el monarca y le lanzó un orbe de cristal que produjo en un instante. Ella lo atrapó, pero este explotó convirtiéndose en un polvo brillante que la sumió en un sueño profundo. Jareth la tomó en brazos cuidadosamente y con su magia en poco tiempo estuvo en su casa vacía. La colocó en su cama y la tapó.

Mientras la observaba en la oscuridad, pensaba, veía el movimiento de su cuerpo al inhalar y exhalar pacíficamente. Pensaba en Sarah, a veces le atacaba la melancolía y la observaba en uno de sus orbes. La veía reír con sus hijos mientras jugaban en el patio, la veía en su trabajo pero cada vez que su esposo aparecía en escena el orbe estallaba en la mano del monarca.

Armide soñaba plácidamente, soñaba con un sol que se asomaba en el horizonte tímidamente, bañando con su luz dorada las copas de los árboles verdes. En la lejanía se recortaban las cumbres nevadas de una cadena montañosa, miró hacia un costado y vió a Jareth, en el otro estaba Saemos. Todo irradiaba tanta paz y tranquilidad que Armide supo que se trataba de un sueño, pero en lugar de despertarse decidió seguir en él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una noche de sueño tranquila y si iba a emprender un viaje con dos desconocidos para salvar parte del universo, o algo así, definitivamente necesitaba una noche de un buen sueño reparador.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola :P Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero no estar haciéndoles un lío en la cabeza, cualquier cosilla ya saben me mandan un mensaje o me dejan una review y a la brevedad les respondo n.n Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Se despertó, justo después de que el sol se asomara en el horizonte, bañada en sudor frío y con la respiración agitada. Confundida por el despertar abrupto no se fijó en la figura dormida en el sofá frente a su cama. Miró el reloj digital de la mesita de luz, eran las 7.30 del 3 de noviembre. Era el día en que había quedado con Saemos para llamar a Jareth.<p>

-Jareth- Susurró la chica casi con cariño, levantó la vista y allí lo encontró, dormido, plácidamente en el sillón en una posición que no debería ser cómoda.

-¡Jareth! ¡Jareth!- El Rey saltó del susto que le provocaron los gritos de la chica. -¡¿Pero qué demonios hiciste? -Le reprochaba escandalosamente. El monarca se tapaba la cara con las dos manos tratando de ignorar a la gritona. Ella exasperada le tiró primero una almohada que le impacto justo en el estómago, éste hizo caso omiso de la agresión y colocó cómodamente sobre él volviéndose a dormir.

-Pero...¡¿Pero que haces? ¡Desubicado!- Y le tiró con una manta doblada esta vez. Él hizo lo mismo que antes, la ignoró y se tapó. Ella indignada salió en dirección al baño. Jareth estaba en la otra habitación, tirado sobre un sillón, presuntamente durmiendo mientras ella se duchaba. Mientras el agua caliente se escurría por su piel Armide intentaba no pensar y disfrutar de la última comodidad urbana que le proveía su mundo, como es comprensible pensar si a uno le encomiendan una misión a través de los mundos para averiguar cómo reparar el muro y hacerlo.

Decidió tomarse la mañana libre de su rutina de yoga y ejercicios matinales para meditar y relajar su mente, de esta forma no ahorcaría a Jareth cuando éste se despertase. La escena le provocó unas risitas traviesas. Sentada en la posición de loto con las manos en el mudra de la sanación y el universo comenzó a concentrarse en su respiración.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué se supone que intentabas hacer ayer?-Preguntó la chica casualmente, mientras saboreaba un té.<p>

-Te salvaba de ti misma-Contestó el monarca como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Con que derecho?-La voz de la muchacha se tornaba seria, la dirección de la conversación no le agradaba.

-Si no conociera mejor a las de tu tipo esperaría un humilde "Gracias". Pero no te confundas, la mision te requiere.- Jareth se arreglaba las mangas y los guantes mientras le contestaba, sin siquiera mirarla.

-No te atrevas a cambiar de tema-Sentenció Armide ahora un poco cabreada.

-Es hora de pasar a buscar al elfo-

-Pero vamos caminando- Ordenó la chica.

-NO-

-Que vamos caminando. Se que con todo tu maravilloso poder podras hacer aparecer algo adecuado. De lo contrario te puedo proporcionar algo. La decisión es tuya, o te cambias y cooperas o voy a buscarte algo para usar y te llevo a rastras. - La chica se paró frente a Jareth, con la mirada dura y fija en la suya, desafiándolo.

* * *

><p>-Buenas tardes Señor Owen! ¿cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?<p>

-Hola pequeña-Sonrie el anciano-Su Majestad-Se inclina.

-Owen- Saluda el rey por pura educación -¿Dónde esta el elfo?

-Ha de estar por llegar su Alteza.

Antes de que nadie pudiera agregar nada más, la campana de la puerta sonó y una figura conocido atravesó el umbral.

-Buenas tardes!- La voz jovial y musical de Saemos inunda el comercio.-¿Ya llegó la señorita Armide? Hay que llamar al Rey ... su alteza, discúlpeme. -Antes de que pudiera decir algo indebido el joven elfo se percata de la presencia de Jareth-Señorita Armide, Señor Owen.

-Hola Saemos, lo siento pero SU MAJESTAD se nos adelantó.-Se excusó la chica.

-Ya, ya...basta de parloteos. Abriré el portal quédense juntos niñatos-La voz imperativa de Jareth retumbó por todo el lugar y con un movimiento de su muñeca conjuró un cristal que hizo impactar en el suelo y una puerta de piedra apareció de la nada. Armide saludó al señor Owen antes de atravesar la puerta, temiendo que sea el último humano que viera en mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>El rostro del viejo era lo últmo que recordaba Armide. En la negrura de la noche que se desplegaba antes sus ojos, la muchacha sentía la nada. El vacío era sorprendente y surreal, algo fuera de este universo. Armide se levantó con cierta dificultad, si bien no sentía el piso debajo de ella se encontraba en una posición acostada. Se miró las manos, desnudas. Siguió con el antebrazo, igual. Bajó su mirada, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con pliegues, largo hasta los pies, sin mangas y de una tela volátil y finísima. No había luz, ni oscuridad, solo negro, un color uniforme, sin claro-oscuros, sin volumen. Era algo que le llenaba el corazón con un vacío difícil de explicar, con una tristeza y soledad infinitas. Ahora erguida sobre sus pies, firme sobre la nada, cualquier pensamiento que se asomara en su mente le parecía ridículo. Toda la situación en sí lo era. "¿Caminar? ¿Correr? ¿Sentarse y esperar? Cualquier cosa me suena ridícula" Pensaba la muchacha y así era, ¿dónde está el sentido de caminar en el vacío? ¿A dónde se puede llegar? A ningún lado y Armide lo sabía. Aún así, no podía desesperar, eso sería su perdición, la llevaría a una locura sin remedio. No, lo que debía hacer era sentarse y pensar, debía de haber una explicación, una pista, algo que la ayudase a escapar de ese lugar.<p>

Algo se movió en el oscuridad. Los sentidos de la chica se dispararon con el incremento de adrenalina. Un temblor la sacudió y se sintió como una pequeña hormiga en una caja de cerillos siendo agitada. Otro temblor acompañado de una voz gutural.

-¡Dispierta! ¡Vamos despierta!- Era la voz de Jareth.

-¡Armide! ¡Despierte, por favor!- Era la voz de Saemos.

La chica entreabrió los ojos confundida mientras sentía que dos manos fuertes la agarraban y sacudían. Dos rostros borrosos era todo lo que veía y los gritos de dos hombres retumbaban en sus oídos. Sintió el contacto de algo líquido y helado.

-¡JARETH!-Gritó enfurecida Armide.

-Su Majestad, parece que volvió en sí.-Saemos parecía no dar crédito de lo que el monarca acababa de hacer, había bañado a la chica con agua helada. Aparentemente había resultado y un grupo de muchachas de piel oscura se apresuraron a cubrirla con telas absorbentes.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-Replicó furiosa la chica.

-Mi señora, creo que es conveniente que se asee primero.- La mujer se inclinó educadamente, era de tez morena y tenía tatuajes en su frente y rodeándole los ojos. Llevaba puestas varias capas de tela a modo de túnicas en tonos amarillentos.

-Realmente preferiría una explicación ahora, si no es mucha molestia- La voz de Armide sonaba bastante irritada mientras empujaba a las muchachas que la estaban tratando de atender. Se envolvió en las telas y se sentó en el piso esperando una muy buena respuesta.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola! Disculpen la demora. Les dejo el capi 6, espero les guste, lo disfruten y se queden enganchados :P Por favor, si les gusta, o no, si los entretiene, si se aburren, si tienen ideas para mejorar, si tienen criticas, dudas, o lo que sea, háganmelo saber (ya sea como review o mensaje privado) y haré lo posible por complacerles.

Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

-De nada.-Jareth estaba reclinado sobre una cómoda, con los antebrazos bien apoyados sobre la superficie, mientras miraba cómo Armide inspeccionaba las armas desplegadas sobre su cama. Saemos se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones observando un poco incómodo, no era propio que dos hombres estuvieran a solas con una doncella, pero así lo había exigido la chica, ya que no confiaba para nada en las mujeres que atendían el templo.

-¿Qué se supone que debo agradecerte ahora?-Suspiro la joven guerrera sin mirarlo siquiera. La habitación era de piedra, al igual que todo el templo, un enorme ropero de varias puertas, una cómoda, dos sillones, un espejo grande y una cama eran los únicos muebles presentes, dos o tres alfombras adornaban el suelo de piedra también pero nada más. Había una ventana con un pequeño balconcito, con una vista sobre un valle desierto.

-Señorita Armide, creo que haberla salvado del Oblivion es un mérito, si bien discrepo con la delicadeza de los métodos empleados no puedo negar los resultados.-Abogó el elfo.

-Todavía no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó. ¿Cómo llegué allí?- Preguntó la chica, mientras caminaba hacia el sillón frente a Saemos.

-Verá, señorita. Para algunos seres, atravesar portales es peligroso, algunas criaturas son delicadas a este medio de transporte.- Mientras explicaba Saemos miraba sus manos, Jareth con una mueca de autosatisfacción miraba por la ventana de enfrente.

Armide se quedó un rato pensativa, tratando de procesar todo. Su abuela la había contado de las Armide, pero no de la Orden de Rawiah, las mujeres que se encargaban de cuidar, entrenar y enseñar a las guerreras, también eran las guardianas del conocimiento del cosmos. Adiba, la mujer de tez oscura y los tatuajes en la frente, le había explicado todo. Luego había ordenado a Isra (otra de las hermanas) que les mostrara las habitaciones, ya que era necesario que se quedaran unos días para poder entrenar a la joven guerrera. La chica sacudió su cabeza para apartar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se acomodó en el sillón.

-¿Quién esta cuidando tu reino?-Preguntó casualmente y sonrió con satisfacción al ver la mueca de fastidio de Jareth.

-El General de mi ejército.- Contestó como si tuviera un mal sabor en la boca.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?-Preguntó Saemos, sorprendiendo a ambos, por lo general el elfo se mantenía apartado, y hablaba sólo cuando era requerido.

-Buena pregunta - Contestó la chica incorporándose.

-Supongo que no estaría mal pasar unos días en el templo. Además, todavía no poseemos los conocimientos necesarios para comenzar con la misión.-Contestó el monarca. Armide se encogió de hombros. Saemos asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Con su permiso, Señorita Armide- hizo un ademán hacia la muchacha quién asintió con una sonrisa- Su majestad- se inclinó en dirección de Jareth, éste le hizo un gesto de aprobación y Saemos desapareció por la puerta.

Armide se acercó al monarca que había vuelto la vista hacia la ventana nuevamente. Silenciosamente se colocó a su lado y luego de un rato de contemplar el vasto desierto y el oasis en el horizonte por fin habló.

-Gracias, Jareth- Dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El la miró un tanto sorprendido, pero luego la desarmó con una sonrisa, no era simplemente una sonrisa, no, era mucho más, con Jareth nada era simple, ese gesto desarmaba a cualquiera, no solo era una mueca seductora, por la seguridad y el brillo de sus ojos, era un tanto intimidante y un tanto cálida, era algo único, con él no se pueden aplicar los conceptos normales. El se acercó a ella, lentamente, mirándola a los ojos y quedó a pocos milímetros de su boca. Armide no se movió, simplemente lo enfrentó, sosteniendo su poderosa mirada.

-De nada, mocosa- Susurró y se alejó hacia el balcón. Dejando a una muy confundida Armide en la habitación.

* * *

><p>Una brisa siniestra soplaba entre los corredores iluminados con antorchas y velas. La joven durmiente se movía inquieta, como si estuviese teniendo pesadillas. El frío que comenzaba a emanar del lugar le dio escalofríos y se despertó temblando. Su corazón latía fuertemente y su respiración era pesada, sentada en la cama esperaba a que sus sentidos se ajustaran al silencio y a la oscuridad. Su ropa de cama, blanca como la luna tenía un pequeño resplandor bajo la luz de la ventana. Y fue entonces cuando lo escuchó, un siseo como de serpiente.<p>

Tomó la daga que guardaba bajo su almohada y escrutó el lugar, tratando de identificar el sonido y de dónde provenía. El piso de piedra y las alfombras parecían libres de reptiles, por lo que se aventuró a bajarse de la cama. Caminando silenciosamente.

En uno de los sillones yacía la bolsa que había traído desde su casa, con sus cosas y en el otro lo que las Rawiahs le habían proporcionado. Del segundo paquete provenía el siseo. Desató con cuidado el moño y abrió el paquete, una variedad de armas y objetos en un metal plateado blancuzco se desplegó ante su vista. Deslizó su mano sobre los objetos para descubrir de donde provenía el sonido. Un anillo con grabados arabescos parecía ser la fuente. La muchacha lo tomó entre sus manos sintiendo las vibraciones del objeto y el extraño siseo.

De pronto la puerta crujió cómo si quisiera abrirse por si sola, ya que la ausencia de la sombra bajo la puerta le indicaba que no había nadie frente a la puerta. Tomó una daga y con ella cortó su vestido a los lados de la falda, para poder moverse mejor y tomó uno de los cinturones del paquete, colocando en él, una espada corta, un látigo y una barra de metal con grabados rúnicos. El anillo le quedaba perfecto en el dedo anular y salió de la habitación con extremo sigilo.

Ahora el siseo se había vuelto más tenue, y cuando desaparecía del todo, parecía indicarle el camino incorrecto. Notó que cuanto más se acercaba menos luz había, las llamas de antorchas y velas habían sido extinguidas y las mechas se estaban enfriando.

* * *

><p>En la oscuridad una sombra se movía pegada a la pared, parecía conocer el lugar como la palma de su mano. Las antorchas se apagaban antes de que avanzara en su cacería. El silencio era total, la oscuridad la protegía. Un aroma dulzón la atraía y obligaba a avanzar. Los corredores de piedra sin ventanas parecían todos iguales, la luna no podía filtrarse por ningún lado.<p>

Antes de doblar en la siguiente intersección se asomó, aún pegada en la pared. Fue ahí cuando la vió y se le congeló la sangre. Un aura fantasmal la rodeaba con su típico resplandor blanco. Sus piernas bien formadas se escapaban de los tajos del vestido cada vez que daba un paso. Y un siseo como de serpiente provenía de ella. Sus ojos parecían brillar con la oscuridad y con su visión acostumbrada a la oscuridad pudo ver que sus rasgos estaban tensos. Era linda, de eso no tenía duda, un cuerpo bien formado y equilibrado, casi podía ver sus músculos tensarse y relajarse mientras se movía. Su cabello se confundía con las sombras, pero de vez en cuando un mechón ocultaba su rostro. Sabía que si no se escondía ella la vería, pero había algo en esa aparición que la cautivaba. Entonces ella comenzó a correr en su dirección.

La sombra se tensó, no iba a poder evitarla, plantó sus pies fuertes en el piso de piedra. La mujer desenvainó, y estando a pocos metros de la sombra saltó proyectando la punta de la hoja hacia su adversario. La sombra esquivo el golpe mortal por pocos segundos, pero la hoja logró hacerle un tajo en el brazo. La sangre comenzaba a hacer un charco, y antes de que su vestido pudiera absorberla se levantó, su mirada penetrante parecía cortar el alma de la figura frente a ella. El miedo, si bien había sido entrenada para esto, la sombra no pudo con la mirada de la mujer guerrera. Los pies descalzos de ella firmemente en el piso, lejos de la sangre, su vestido blanco ahora estaba manchado con pequeñas motas color carmesí. El siseo había desaparecido, en el silencio sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.

-¿Quién eres?- Su voz era firme y autoritaria, pero dulce, cómo la de cualquier mujer, pensó la sombra pero no le contestó. Ella lo rodeó, quería acercarse sin pasar sobre la sangre. La sombra no se movió.

-¿Quién demonios eres y qué haces aquí?- Su paciencia se estaba agotando, en un giro inesperado la muchacha dejó la hoja a centímetros del cuello de la sombra. La capucha no dejaba verle el rostro. La armadura de cuero le protegía el pecho y su brazo seguía sangrando.

-Te hice una pregunta- La mirada intimidante, la espada corta a centímetros del cuello. Nada podía salvarle, por eso no iba a hablar. Después de todo, algo le quedaba de honor. Exasperada, ella le pateó con tanta fuerza que lo arrastró por el piso, dejando un trazo rojo en las piedras del suelo.

Envainó su espada, y chasqueó en el aire el látigo. Crack, Crack, Crack. Tres veces más contra el suelo, crack, crack, crack.

La sombra quedó inmóvil. Esperando su hora, débil por la pérdida de sangre, sabía que no aguantaría mucho rato más. El anillo comenzó a brillar y unas pocas antorchas a su alrededor se encendieron. La sombra ahora era sólo un individuo encapuchado y herido, la poca piel visible estaba gentilmente tostada. La herida se extendía desde la mitad de su hombro hasta el codo, parecía que se veía una pequeña sección del hueso. La muchacha guardó el látigo y se arrodilló frente al extraño, colocando una rodilla sobre el abdomen de la sombra, para evitar que escapase. Cortó una buena porción de su vestido, revelando más sus piernas de lo que es moralmente aceptado. Y vendó la herida bien ajustada, haciendo gemir a su prisionero. Una vez terminada su tarea, bruscamente tiró de la tela que le cubría la cabeza, y descubrió un par de ojos azules tan claros que parecían blancos.

La sombra era un hombre de unos treinta años quizás, rasgos bien marcados, mandíbula fuerte, bien afeitado, labios finos, cabello en un tono grisáceo desmechado que no llegaba a sus hombros. Su cuerpo musculoso yacía en un charco de sangre que seguía expandiéndose, aunque ya no brotará más sangre de la herida del brazo. Los ojos color chocolate de la mujer chocaron con los del hombre y por un momento se quedaron así.

El resto de las antorchas se fueron prendiendo cuando un montón de gente corría hacia ellos en todas direcciones. Una de las puertas más cercanas se abrió y apareció Jareth en sus ropas nocturnas, que constaban sólo de un pantalón holgado dejando al descubierto su torso. Armide se apartó del hombre cuando su mirada se encontró con el fuego que emanaban los ojos del monarca.

Unos guardias rodearon al asesino con sus lanzas apuntándole. Y las hermanas cuchicheaban hasta que la figura de Adiba se habría paso.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-Gritó la mujer.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi, me desperté y fui atraída hasta aquí donde encontré a este sujeto oculto en la oscuridad.- Contestó la muchacha con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- Adiba clavó su mirada en el hombre tirado en el suelo. Pero de él no salió nada. A lo que Jareth lo tomó del brazo herido, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

-Creo que te han hecho una pregunta- Amenazó el monarca aún sosteniéndolo por el brazo. En una fracción de segundo el desconocido produjo una daga y con su brazo bueno y toda la fuerza que pudo producir condujo la corta y delgada hoja hacia el pecho de su captor. Pero antes de que pudiera cortar la piel, el látigo de Armide se había enrollado en la muñeca del asesino.

-¡Guardias! ¡Llévenselo! - El comando de la regente del templo hizo eco en los pasillos. Por precaución Armide siguió a los guardias, aunque sabía que el hombre ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Con un gesto Adiba indicó a Isra que se acercase.

-Ve con nuestra Señora, y asegúrate de que el asesino no muera esta noche, mañana lo interrogarán. - La mujer asintió y desapareció en la misma dirección que los guardias y Armide.

* * *

><p>Los guardias tiraron el cuerpo del sujeto dentro de una celda con una pequeña ventana por la que se colaba un poco de arena con la luz blanca de la luna. Armide observaba con atención la escena, pero cuando uno de los guardias se dispuso a entrar a la celda para registrarlo ella le hizo una señal para que se fueran. Ambos guaridas se miraron desconcertados pero obedecieron. Armide entró y cerró la puerta, el asesino se encontraba sentado recostado en la esquina más oscura, sus ojos claros brillaban como dos estrellas. Ella se acercó y le extendió la mano.<p>

-¿Puedes pararte?- Preguntó. El extraño no contestó, simplemente se incorporó ignorando la mano de la mujer. Armide lo registro cuidadosamente y el asesino no se opuso. Las manos de la joven viajaban entre los pliegues de la vestimenta del sujeto como sabiendo donde buscar. Habiendo terminado lo dejó sentarse sobre la cama, a la luz de la luna.

-Isra, puedes pasar. - La mujer vestida con túnicas amarillentas entró por la puerta con un paquete en sus manos. Armide le abrió la manga con una daga y dejó que Isra le curara el brazo. Una vez terminada la tarea, la mujer hizo una reverencia a la mujer y salió. El sujeto seguía sentado en la misma posición con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad.

Armide suspiró y la mirada cristalina del tipo se desvió hacia ella. La vió recostarse bajo la ventana. La luz de la luna la bañaba de una manera extraordinaria, parecía hacerla brillar. El hombre desvió la mirada nuevamente y Armide se dedicó a observarlo.

-Querías matar a Jareth. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó de repente, obligando al extraño a que volviera a la realidad.

-Eso no lo puedes afirmar-Contestó, su voz sonaba cansada y grave.

-Estabas escondido entre las sombras, pretendías escapar de mi, con el único que te mostraste agresivo fue con él. Es obvio que era tu blanco. ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te mandó a matarle?- Una agresividad que no iba nada con la apariencia de la joven dominaba su voz.

-Tengo código, sabes? Pero ella me pidió, ella me dijo que si alguien me descubría debía darle esto...-Dijo extendiéndole un pedazo de tela translúcida y etérea, parecía flotar y brillar en la oscuridad de la noche. Con manos temblorosas la mujer tomó el retazo. Y se fue sin decir nada. El extraño se limitó a acomodarse en la cama.


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola a todos! Espero que la historia este siendo de su agrado. Gracias a The Owl's Bride por su apoyo n.n

* * *

><p>Estiró el brazo, como si quisiera llamar a la puerta.<p>

"Claro, una cosa era atacar a un asesino en ropas de dormir pero llamar a la puerta de Jareth era una tarea que requería más valor" Pensaba la muchacha sarcásticamente. Frustrada golpeó su cabeza tres veces contra la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que, bueno, había logrado su cometido. La puerta se abrió para revelar a un Rey de los Goblin muy sorprendido.

-Buenos días. - Dijo sin poder añadir nada más y Jareth sonrió, una de sus muecas de autosatisfacción -Buenos días- Confirmó él, recostándose sobre el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Preguntó casualmente. Armide le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-¡Oh! Cuan servicial ha amanecido hoy, su Majestad.-Respondió sarcásticamente. Jareth frunció el ceño.

-¡Bien!- Espetó este. - Dime a que has venido, niña.- Dijo incorporándose y cruzándose de brazos frente la joven.

-Gracias por dejarme pasar- Murmuró Armide mientras empujaba al monarca hacia adentro de la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Antes de que Jareth pudiera replicar algo con doble sentido, ella le lanzó el pedazo de tela, que le había dado el asesino, a la cara.

-¿Lo reconoces?- Preguntó ella. Él la miró desconcertado, como si le hubieran tirado una prenda íntima de un amante en la cara.

-Es de esa vieja engreída, ¿no es así?- Dijo con aspecto serio.

-Es de la persona que te mandó a matar.- Enunció ella - Y sí, él iba tras de ti cuando lo sorprendí.- Confirmó Armide ante la mirada de Jareth.

La mirada del monarca se encendió con odio. Bueno, digamos que tampoco necesitaba de mucho para enfadarse, al fin y al cabo es Jareth del que estamos hablando.

-Ella le dijo que había muy pocas probabilidades de completar la tarea.-

-Nulas probabilidades.- Sentenció él.

-Sea como sea, no era su intención verdaderamente.- Jareth le lanzó una mirada acusadora.-¡Hey! No es que la esté defendiendo, pero, no veo por qué quiera matarte.-Se defendió la chica.

-Voy a hablar nuevamente con él-Sentenció. - Jareth, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas luego.- Dijo despidiéndose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Por cierto, de nada- Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció por la salida.

* * *

><p>Aunque el sol brillaba sin piedad fuera, sólo una minúscula cantidad de luz entraba por una ventana pequeña. Después de todo, era una celda, no una habitación de hotel. El tipo seguía tirado ahí, como un desgraciado, como una persona sin honor. Sus ojos casi blancos brillaban en la oscuridad peligrosamente. Si pensaba escapar, nadie lo sabía, hasta ahora no había siquiera intentado.<p>

Armide entró nuevamente con Isra. Quién esperó fuera de la celda a que la muchacha la llamase. Ella ahora estaba vestida, el protocolo la obligaba a usar vestido, pero no especificaba de que tipo y la naturaleza rebelde de la chica no se iba a doblegar ante ninguna regla. Unas calzas ajustadas y un vestido corto, de escote cuadrado y sin mangas (debido al extenuante calor del desierto) junto con unas zapatillas, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y con la humedad se le habían formado algunos rulos. No era la gran cosa, pero por lo menos no era un vestido de princesa, algo que la chica odiaba rotundamente. Además había aprendido que no se puede bajar la guardia nunca y prefería estar cómoda y práctica.

Entró en la celda y casualmente se posó sobre la "cama" dejando la puerta abierta. Ella lo miró y por primera vez el la miró a ella, directamente a sus ojos. Esos ojos de hielo. Se quedaron sin decir nada un rato, de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban de nuevo.

Hasta que Armide rompió el silencio.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Él no respondió y ella resopló frustrada. Se levantó y salió de la celda.

-Isra. ¿Qué hay que hacerle hoy?-Preguntó cordialmente.

-Limpiar la herida, aplicar la mezcla y cambiar los vendajes. Mi señora.-

-Perfecto, puedo hacer eso sola. Quedas relevada de esta tarea.- Sonrió al chica y tomó la bandeja.

Cuando la mujer iba desapareciendo tras el umbral Armide le pidió que los guardias no entraran hasta que ella hubiera salido.

-Ven, siéntate aquí a al luz.- Dijo palmeando un espacio en la cama.

-No soy un perro.- Contestó hosco pero resignado obedeció.

-Lo se, pero no me quieres decir tu nombre. Quién eres. Aún así te trato con respeto. Tu indiferencia es una falta de consideración. - Repuso la chica, mientras atendía con sumo cuidado la herida.

-Eres contradictoria.-

-Lo se. Una de las cualidades que más hombres atrae.- Contestó la chica casi automáticamente ya que su concentración estaba en la herida.

-Esdras. -Dijo solamente.

-¿Perdón?- Exclamó ella desviando su atención hacia el rostro del asesino.

-Mi nombre. -Ella sonrió y terminó la curación.

Armide caminó hacia la puerta de la celda que estaba abierta de par en par y le hizo señas a Esdras para que la siguiera. El hombre se paralizó por unos segundos pero luego comenzó a caminar tras ella.

Los ojos de los guardias se salieron de órbita cuando vieron al peligroso asesino caminando tras la mujer, pensando que la iba a atacar se tiraron encima de él. Lástima que el asesino fue más rápido que ellos y los esquivó. Con un estruendo cayeron los dos hombres uno sobre el otro. Una risa cantarina se escapó de Armide, sorprendiendo a todos, especialmente a Esdras. La chica se inclinó a ayudarlos a levantarse y sin decir más prosiguió con su camino.

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba fuertemente, en el centro del la fortaleza de las Armide, un enorme patio interior con una cúpula espectacular contenía a salvo de las inclemencias del tiempo. A la joven Armide le gustaba pasar ratos allí, meditando entre la naturaleza. Sobre todo bajo el árbol central, un enorme espécimen de más de 1000 años. Esdras se había marchado dos días atrás, Saemos vivía en la biblioteca y Jareth pasaba de vez en cuando a molestarla, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sufría un tortuoso entrenamiento con Adiba. Sólo por el hecho de pensar en tener que pasar tiempo con ella le hacía doler la cabeza. Esa mujer le recordaba a su madre en cierto modo, y a ella no le gustaba recordar a su familia. Siempre, siempre que pensaba en ellos surgía Andros de entre sus recuerdos y la quebraba por dentro.<p>

Debían comenzar con su misión, pero lamentablemente Saemos no había podido encontrar nada hasta el momento. Armide comenzaba a entrar en comunión con la fortaleza y eso la atemorizaba. Prefería ser una peregrina, libre como el viento, sin ataduras, sin responsabilidades.

El cansancio del día se apoderó de ella cuando intentó levantarse de la posición en la que había estado meditando. Y caminó hacia su habitación. Dos guardias se encontraban postrados en su puerta. Pero Armide estaba demasiado cansada como para luchar contra las órdenes de Adiba, quién además de ella era la única con la autoridad suficiente como para ordenar tal ridiculez.

Armide soñó en blanco. Despertó sobresaltada al sentir un picoteo en su ventana. Tras el búho los primeros tímidos rayos de luz coloreaban el horizonte. Se hizo la dormida mientras observaba a Jareth transformarse en su forma original. En la oscuridad lo vió, con su camisa abierta y por fuera, sus calzas ajustadas y sus botas, aunque los guantes que por lo general protegían sus manos no estaban. Abrió delicadamente la puerta ventana del balcón para poder entrar. Entonces Armide se desperezó y tembló cuando la brisa fría del desierto se coló por la abertura de la puerta abierta.

-¿Sabías que tienes dos guardias postrados en tu puerta?-Preguntó exasperado el monarca.

-Pues si, seguramente los ha mandado Adiba. Para que me vigilen. -Repuso la chica bajándose de la cama. La falda plegada del su camisón ondeaba con la brisa. Llevaba puesta una ropa de cama, que a ella le parecía un vestido romano, blanco, plisado y de con un sólo hombro.

-Más que eso. No me han dejado entrar anoche, ni hoy tampoco.- Frustrado Jareth salió al balcón donde la brisa jugueteaba con su melena leonina, mientras observaba el horizonte de espaldas a la chica. Armide sonrió y los siguió.

-¿Por qué querías verme con tanto ahínco? - Preguntó la chica, colocando un brazo en el hombro del rey, quien se volteó para verla a los ojos. Pero no le contestó, simplemente se quedo en silencio mirándola.

-Jareth...- Su nombre se le escapó como un susurro, y él cerró los ojos para que ella no pudiera ver la tormenta de emociones que le provocaba sentir su nombre, era como una caricia a su alma. Armide reaccionó de manera similar al verlo, disfrutar del sonido de su nombre en la voz de ella. O eso es lo que le pareció. A veces Jareth se comportaba diferente con ella, sobre todo cuando se encontraban a solas, era más, verdadero en sus acciones.

La mirada de Jareth denotaba ternura cuando volvió a abrir los ojos con ambas manos tomó el rostro de la joven, acariciando su rostro con sus pulgares. El contacto de ambos provocó una electricidad y una calidez que ninguno quiso separarse por un rato. Se sentía la magia, y las palabras eran innecesarias. Cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a romper la intimidad que les proporcionaba la luz de la luna el se inclinó hacia ella.

-Preciosa- Le susurró al oído y se fue en su forma de búho, volando alto aparentemente hacia su propia habitación.

Armide se quedo despierta contemplando el amanecer. Disfrutando de la brisa, de la mañana, de la piedra del balcón, de la vida misma solo por un rato.

Se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta para ir a desayunar cuando escucho una discusión que provenía de fuera de su habitación. Abrió la puerta repentinamente encontrándose a un Saemos siendo echado por los guardias.

-¿Se puede saber que es este escándalo en mi puerta?-Preguntó a los guardias enfadada.

-Eh, vera, em, Señora, eh, tenemos órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie a su recámara.- Dijo uno medio tartamudeando.

-No los quiero ver aquí cuando regrese, ¿esta claro?- Ordenó la chica con tono severo. Sosteniendo la "Guía del Viajero" entre sus brazos. Saemos abrió los ojos como platos al ver el título grabado en la cubierta de cuero curtido.

-Vamos a desayunar amigo.- Sonrió la chica, tomándolo del brazo.

-Buenos días Señora Armide -Saludaban cada vez que se cruzaban con alguien camino a uno de los comedores que usaban los tres viajeros frecuentemente, a lo cual la chica respondía con una sonrisa o con otro deseo igual.

Al llegar Jareth ya se encontraba allí, como su yo "normal".

-Buenos días. Llegan tarde.- Comentó con un poco de resentimiento, como si no hubiera visto a Armide antes y como si los hubiera estado esperando por horas.

-Buenos días, su majestad. Lo siento, su majestad.- Contestó Saemos haciendo una reverencia.

-Ya no le hagas caso. Sólo quiere molestarte.- Le dijo la chica al elfo.- Buenos días, por cierto.- Contestó la chica mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Sirviéndose con los dulces manjares que se encontraban desplegados sobre la mesa, la chica miró confundida a su compañero.

-¿Qué querías decirme hoy temprano?-Le preguntó a Saemos.

-Pues, quería contarle que he leído todos los libros de la biblioteca y no hay nada que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar el muro de Laneranith. -Hizo una pausa. -Excepto por el libro que dejó anteriormente sobre la mesa. - Armide centró su atención. Y tomó el libro entre sus manos extendiéndoselo a el chico.

-Pues no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo pero aquí tienes.- Comentó la chica. El elfo tomó el libro he intentó abrirlo pero sin éxito.

-Siento decirle que la única que puede verlo es usted. ¿Sabe qué es este libro?-Le preguntó a la chica.

-Bien, pues, sinceramente no. - Jareth largó una risotada burlona.

-Veras, pequeña, ese es el instrumento más valioso, un libro que se une a su propietario proporcionándole información del lugar en donde se encuentra. Y si la conexión es fuerte, dándole pistas de su futuro. - El tono arrogante del monarca le hacía ruido, aunque secretamente le atraía.

-¿Y por qué no lo han dicho antes?- Murmuró enojada. -Podríamos habernos evitado estar atascados aquí.

-Nosotros no sabíamos que usted tenía este libro.- Se excusó Saemos.

-Y bien. ¿Qué esperas para abrirlo?- Comandó el rey.

-¿Sería su majestad tan amable de dejarme terminar de desayunar?- Comentó la chica sarcásticamente lanzando una mirada fulminante.


	8. Capítulo 8

Bueno, aquí el capítulo 8. Disculpen la demora, nuevamente. Pero siempre trato de tomarme el tiempo necesario para que lo que escribo quede lo mejor posible. Nuevamente les agradecería que comentaran, me gustaría saber que quisieran leer en los próximos capítulos n.n

* * *

><p>Oscuridad. Oscuridad profunda, nada, el Oblivion. De nuevo dentro del vestido blanco, recostada sobre la nada. Confundida trató de recordar qué había pasado. Un recuerdo deslumbró su conciencia.<p>

"-Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto.- Armide tragó saliva frente al portal.

-No se preocupe señorita. Quédese con nosotros esta vez. Usted es fuerte.- Dijo el elfo ofreciéndole el brazo, que la chica aceptó.

-Lo que dijo el elfo, niñata. -Repuso Jareth fingiendo ofrecer su brazo de mala gana."

Nuevamente la nada y un grito ahogado por el silencio y la impotencia, quiso escapar desde dentro de la chica. Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla ante la verdad desnuda. Esta vez no sentía nada.

-Nombra el motivo de tu invocación.-Una voz masculina y poderosa comandó en la negrura. Armide se giró para ver a una figura conocida salir de entre las sombras. Llevaba puesto una capa que parecía hecha de mil plumas blancuzcas. Todo vestido de blanco parecía irradiar luz.

-Sácame de aquí-Suplico-¡Sácame de aquí Jareth!- Gritó la chica mientras golpeaba el pecho del hombre rompiendo en un llanto desgarrador.

Él no supo que hacer al principio. Simplemente la dejó desahogarse con él. De a poco amainaba la violencia y el llanto. La energía se disipaba de su cuerpo mientras era consumida hasta que simplemente se recostó sobre su pecho. Los brazos de Jareth la rodearon con calidez y ella levantó la vista. Él la miraba directo a los ojos, pero esta vez el azul de su iris dejaba ver profundamente dentro del hombre. De a poco ambos comenzaron a acercarse, sintiendo la respiración, el latido de sus corazones. Sus labios prácticamente se rozaban, a fracciones de segundos de encontrarse algo los separó abruptamente.

Una luz encandiló la vista de Armide. El sol brillaba fuertemente y se colaba entre las hojas de las copas de los frondosos árboles. La muchacha se encontraba recostada sobre una cama de suaves hojas. Saemos se encontraba arrodillado a su lado, con la cabeza gacha como si estuviera rezando. Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató de que la chica estaba volviendo en si.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Su propia voz le sonaba distante, como si no fuera ella la que estaba hablando. El elfo se sobresaltó y la abrazó.

-¡Gracias a los espíritus que se encuentra bien!- Le dijo efusivamente, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a la chica. Ella se río y Saemos se aparto avergonzado suplicando perdón, lo cual causó a la chica más gracia aún. Cuando el elfo comprendió, también rió, y su risa cantarina y natural musicalizaba el bosque, mimetizándose con los sonidos de la misma naturaleza. Entre la armonía y la felicidad, Jareth yacía recostado sobre el pie de un árbol, aparentemente exhausto.

Al percatarse, Armide calló, e hizo señas a su compañero para que la imitara. De su propia mochila tomó una manta y se acercó lentamente a hacia el monarca que dormía pesadamente. Lo tapó con cariño y se arrodilló a su lado para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Jareth- Le susurró en el oído. Se volvió hacía Saemos y le sonrío.

-Vamos a ver ese libro de nuevo. -Sugirió la chica. Y ambos se sentaron lejos a ojear el volumen.

* * *

><p>-Bueno deberíamos encontrar una posada en este camino, hacia la ciudad Panken, allí podremos tomar un bote hacia la isla Moken, también conocida como la isla de las montañas. Se supone que allí encontraremos una pista, según cuenta la leyenda, se tomó piedra de la mina de esa montaña para un pedazo del muro. -Marcaba Armide en el mapa que se encontraba desplegado sobre el pasto, iluminados por un poco de magia de Jareth y algunas luciérnagas curiosas que se arremolinaban al rededor del trío.<p>

-El tiempo parece favorable. No creo que tengamos tormentas hasta llegar a la posada, tal vez incluso hasta la ciudad. - Comentó Saemos, mientras jugeteaba con un par de luciérnagas.

-Pero tenemos, por lo menos, dos noches incluyendo esta, hasta llegar a la posada. Recalcó el monarca, parecía extrañar los lujos de las edificaciones a pesar de que la cercanía de la magia con la naturaleza lo hacía sentir bien.

-¿Deberíamos tomar guardias? Digo, el bosque parece bastante tranquilo...-

-Yo tomo la primera - Cortó Jareth, con su tono que daba a entender que no habría más discusión al respecto. Por lo que Armide sugirió tomar el segundo, ya que eran los que estaban más "descansados". Saemos no protestó y se recostó cerca del fuego, cayendo en un sueño profundo casi instantaneamente. La muchacha también imitó al elfo, pero quedó hipnotizada, por un tiempo, observando cómo se consumía el fuego antes de dormirse.

Jareth sentado frente al fuego con la mirada fija en la oscuridad del bosque meditaba. Armide había resultado estar tan enredada en su destino que había estado en dos, si no más, predicciones de Oracle.

"Vieja engreída" Pensó amargamente, aunque en el fondo de su mente, una voz le agradecía secretamente. No solo por la frescura, la juventud, sino por el dinamismo que ella había traído a su monótona vida de rey. Atendiendo goblins y bebes extraviados. "Pequeños demonios" Pensó y conjuró un orbe de cristal para observar cómo iban las cosas en su reino.

Dentro de la esfera, el caótico escenario de la sala de trono no le llamo la atención, su General, se encontraba el salón tipo estudio donde generalmente Jareth trataba los asuntos de estado y diplomáticos, con dos embajadores. Frunció el ceño, y prestó atención a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-La falta de hospitalidad por parte de la Familia Real nos tiene desconcertados.- La voz gangosa de uno de los embajadores.

-¡Se podría catalogar como una falta de respeto!- Replicó el otro que poseía una larga barba verde.

-Estimados Embajadores. Todo lo que queda de la familia real es el Rey. En su ausencia, los estoy recibiendo con las mejores galas de todo el Laberinto. Actualmente el Rey ha sido convocado por la Oráculo, por favor, no quisimos faltarles el respeto nunca.- Trataba de disculparse lo mejor que podía, si él rompía tratos con ese reino, Jareth se iba a enfurecer tanto que iba a tirar sus pedacitos al pantano.

Los ojos de los embajadores se abrieron como platos cuando el General nombró a la Oráculo, pero luego refunfuñaron y murmuraron que iban a esperar unos días más y que por ahora comprendían la incapacidad del Rey. Luego desaparecieron por la puerta y el general suspiró de alivio.

Un ruido de ramas devolvió a Jareth a la realidad. Con su mirada escaneó sus alrededores, y las hojas de uno de los árboles se agitaron levemente y una lechuza salió volando con su presa entre sus garras. Jareth sonrió levemente. Vió que Saemos dormía plácidamente cerca del fuego y que como algunas luciérnagas y otros animalitos bailaban a su alrededor.

"Condenado elfo" Pensaba "Atraerá a todos los bichos de este bosque con su afinidad".

Armide no dormía tan profundamente como el elfo, y parecía que se debatía en sueños. Jareth desvió la mirada hacia la luna y de nuevo a la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Luego de un rato Armide comenzó a estirarse y desperezarse. Se levantó del suelo sacudiendo algunas hojas de su falda larga de cuero. Y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el resto del atuendo de viaje, el cual, sorpresivamente agradó a la chica. Era una efectiva armadura de cuero contra el clima y durante las luchas. Constaba de una especie de vestido sin mangas, con refuerzo a modo de corsé por debajo del busto, la falda llegaba casi hasta el suelo y presentaba dos grandes tajos al frente que permitían que las piernas de la muchacha se asomasen tímidamente a los costados y que le llegaban casí hasta la entrepierna. En la parte superior una camisa oscura de lino grueso le protegía los brazos del contacto con el cuero de la chaqueta que se apremiaba a colocarse, si bien era corta, la capucha amplia y las largas mangas la protegerían del rocío de la noche.

Despacio se acercó donde Jareth, su figura contrastaba claramente con el entorno. El cuerpo del monarca se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo, la espalda recta apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol, una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada apoyando firmemente el pie. Una de sus manos descansaba sobre la rodilla doblada, mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con una esfera de cristal. A pesar de todo seguía con su porte de Rey, era difícil de expresar, pero ser Rey no era sólo un título, era parte de quién él mismo era. O a esa conclusión llegó la muchacha, quien se sentó junto al hombre. Él pareció no hacer caso de la muchacha y siguió jugando con el cristal esférico.

-Aún falta para tu turno-Comentó el rey con tono seco.

-No podía dormir.-Replicó ella sin emoción alguna.

-El blanco te favorece-Comentó de la nada la muchacha, haciendo referencia a su encuentro en el Oblivion. Él no hizo caso, un sonido de hojas agitándose llamó su atención.

-Shh. Tenemos compañía.- Dijo el monarca mientras se le tensaba el cuerpo en anticipación. Una ráfaga de adrenalina se expandió por el cuerpo de la chica obligándola a ponerse en cuclillas, lista para saltar en cualquier momento.

Un conejo despertó a Saemos con unos suaves mordiscos en los dedos. Comprendiendo la situación el elfo permaneció recostado mientras hablaba con los animales. Los elfos tenían una conexión con la naturaleza tan fuerte que les permitía comunicarse con cualquier ser vivo. Las hojas le susurraron al muchacho que alguien había llegado mediante un portal, con un movimiento rápido tapó la fogata con un poco de tierra extinguiendo por completo la llama. En la oscuridad de la noche juntaron sus cosas, viéndose forzados a avanzar hacia la posada antes de que amaneciera.

Al principio ninguno sintió la fatiga o el hambre, avanzaban rápido por entre el bosque. Cuando el sol estuvo alto en el cielo Armide decidió hablar. Era muy difícil que alguien los hubiera alcanzado, ellos ya estaban bastante espaciados del lugar del portal y ahora mucho más todavía, quizás para la noche ya habrían llegado a la posada.

Fue entonces cuando a Armide le golpeó un hecho en la cara.

-Jareth, eres un Rey- Dijo sin aminorar el paso.

-Lo se. -Respondió simplemente éste.

-Quiero decir, eres conocido. ¿Verdad?-Insistió la muchacha.

-Entiendo a dónde quieres llegar. No te preocupes, nadie se va a enterar que estoy con ustedes pequeños.- El mensaje críptico del monarca obligó a la chica a frenar en seco, tratando de comprender.

-No te quedes atrás, todavía no estamos seguros de que esa persona no nos halla alcanzado.

-Esta lejos, avanza rápido pero no nos puede alcanzar. Tomamos demasiada ventaja.- Respondió Saemos, quien tenía a un pajarillo verde sentado sobre uno de sus hombros. A veces el animalito le cantaba y a veces era el mismo Saemos quien le cantaba a su acompañante. Armide tuvo que trotar para alcanzar a los dos hombres.

Los pensamientos de Jareth seguían en su reino. Pronto tendría que partir, y abandonar la misión, no podía arriesgar a romper relaciones con otro reino solo porque a Oracle se le ocurría.

Armide se adelantó a los hombres, escurriéndose entre los árboles, apurando el paso. Obligando a sus compañeros a que la siguieran. Unos minutos después el oído de Saemos captó el murmullo de un arrollo y supuso que Armide por haberse adelantado ya lo habría escuchado y se dirigiese hacia allí. Pronto lo vieron, una pequeña corriente de agua cristalina. El pajarito que viajaba cómodamente sobre le hombro del elfo salió volando a posarse sobre una piedra para beber un poco del agua.

Al ver que era seguro, los tres se sentaron a refrescarse y comer algo. Armide abrió el libro para consular el mapa. Se sorprendió al ver lo avanzados que estaban. Pero luego recordó que llevaban desde la noche caminando y que habían acortado casi medio día entre la velocidad y la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban andando. Seguramente a media noche llegarían a la posada.


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola! Lo siento mucho por el retraso. He estado un poco baja en inspiración y este capítulo costó un poquitín. Espero les guste y dejen un comentario. :)

Quiero dedicar este capi a Selene Tonks Tapia por su apoyo incondicional! Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

-Creo que hemos llegado. -

-Esperaba algo un poco más elaborado-Protestó Jareth ante la visión de una típica entrada a una mina. Un agujero en la pared de piedra, enmarcada burdamente en madera. Unas vías corroídas entraban en el obscuro umbral. Armide se sentía tan ligera que no prestaba atención a lo que sus compañeros decían. Le parecía poder sentir aún el peso del búho sobre su antebrazo o su hombro. Recordando un poco de la conversación de la noche en la taberna.

"-Deberías aprender a comportarte correctamente- Sentenció la chica.

-Yo actúo correctamente, niñata, en todo caso tu eres la que debes seguir ese consejito tuyo.-La voz de Jareth sonaba como una tormenta eléctrica. Saemos los miraba desde un rincón sin saber qué hacer.

-¿YO? Tu eres la mascota. -Replicó la chica con sorna. El cabello rubio ceniza de Jareth comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. Lo cual no era una buena señal, cuando el monarca se encolerizaba, siempre su cabello se tornaba rojo como la sangre. Pero nuestra heroína no sabía eso.

-¡No me desafíes! No representas ni siquiera una amenaza para mi.- La melodiosa voz de Jareth era ahora gélida. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven. Al ver la reacción de la chica el monarca sonrío de satisfacción.

Armide se tragó su enojo por primera vez en su vida luego de haberse separado de su hermano. Levantó la cabeza y con tono neutral le contestó.

-No me subestimes. Exijo un duelo, luego de eso podrás hablar todo lo que quieras sobre mis capacidades. Es una falta de respeto hacia mi persona y mi título. -"

Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción cruzó por el rostro de la muchacha mientras contemplaba la oscuridad de la entrada a la mina. Imaginando los parámetros de su pelea.

"¿Qué armas deberé elegir? ¿Qué estrategia usaré con ese arrogante rey de pacotilla?" Otra sonrisa.

-¿Entramos?- Susurró una voz en su oído, unos labios rozándola suavemente. Armide sabía muy bien de quién eran esos labios, era imposible no identificar el ronroneo de las palabras de Jareth. Sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban. Reprochándose a sí misma el efecto que él le había provocado, ante todo era una mujer y no era justo que él jugase con ella de esa manera. Entonces, un pensamiento la golpeo tan fuerte que casi rompe a llorar de la risa mientras contemplaba la situación.

"La vida no es justa Jareth, pero te voy a devolver todo con creces mi querido"

Armide giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules impenetrables.

-Cuidado dónde pones tus manos- Le advirtió y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada seguida por Saemos. Con un movimiento de su muñeca Jareth conjuró unos cristales y mientras se adentraba comenzó a jugar con ellos. Gradualmente comenzaron a brillar y flotar al rededor de los tres viajeros. El camino fue tortuosamente aburrido y silencioso. Sólo la respiración y el crujir de las piedras retumbaba en la penumbra .

-Creo que no estamos llegando a ningún lado.- Proclamó el monarca luego de un rato.

-Cállate de una vez. - Repuso la joven enfadada, mientras se adelantaba dejando a Jareth boquiabierto por unos segundos. Le había parecido ver un tenue resplandor. Una de las esferas del rey la seguía, ayudándola en el camino mientras los otros dos discutían sobre si deberían alcanzarla o no. Al final el elfo decidió seguir la corazonada de su amiga y hecho a correr, dejando a un Jareth un tanto enfadado, quién comenzó a apurar el paso.

Poco a poco el túnel comenzaba a estilizarse, hasta desembocar en una habitación circular. Había unos cuantos agujeros en el techo que permitían que la luz blanca se colara en el recinto. La piedra era blanca como la nieve y con destellos plateados. En el suelo, grabado había un símbolo. Armide lo estudió con cuidado, observando cómo la luz iluminaba ciertos puntos clave. Sacó de su mochila un bloc y una lapicera, una de las cosas que agradecía haber traído desde su casa. Cuando hubo terminado, Saemos apareció por la entrada, y recostándose sobre la piedra respirando agitadamente. A los pocos segundos se les unió Jareth, quien quedó paralizado al ver el grabado en el suelo.

Armide lo fulminó con una mirada inquisidora.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo la chica, el monarca tenía mucho que explicar, ya que la forma del colgante de Jareth y la figura del suelo eran la misma.

-Alguien nos esta vigilando.-Fue la voz de Saemos, la que rompió con el silencio, las miradas de los otros dos, que hasta hacía segundos habían estado batallando, cambiaron su atención hacia el elfo. Armide frunció el ceño, le había parecido ver algo en la oscuridad al entrar en la mina, pero rápidamente había descartado el pensamiento, siempre veía cosas en la oscuridad, le pasaba desde pequeña.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Jareth, tomó a ambos por el brazo y se abalanzó sobre el portal que acababa de conjurar, para sorpresa de todos. Cuando una sombra alcanzó la habitación, ya se habían ido, sin dejar rastro. Escaneó rápidamente el lugar en busca de pistas u otras salidas y una sonrisa se expandió por su finos labios.

* * *

><p>Armide se desperezó como si hubiera dormido toda la noche apaciblemente, esperando despertar en una cama mullida o sobre hojas en el bosque, pero al sentir la nada se sobresaltó.<p>

-¡¿De verdad?!- Se quejó incrédula. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la sarta de insultos que se le venían a la mente, maldiciendo la situación (no a alguien en particular), sintió que "algo" la succionaba, sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente. Para cuando los volvió a abrir unos segundos después, se encontraba sujetada por Jareth, en el medio de una habitación con una especie de trono.

Un revuelo se había armado, goblins corrían y se accidentaban por todos lados, el caos. Chillidos, gritos, cacareos de gallinas, ruidos de cosas romperse y derramarse sobre el suelo.

El rey soltó a sus compañeros y se enderezó.

-¡Ya basta!- Comandó con voz firme, y el eco de su voz retumbó en todo el castillo, hasta a Saemos le pareció que las piedras debajo de ellos se habían movido.

Todo quedó en silencio. -Quiero este lugar reluciente, y cuando hallan terminado de limpiar quiero que se pierdan en la ciudad. ¿Está claro?- La voz dura y autoritaria de Jareth era digna de admirar, según Armide, la facilidad que el monarca tenía para imponer respeto ante sus súbditos la dejaba anonadada, y no dudaba, que, si en algún momento él usaba esa voz con ella, Armide obedecería sin chistar.

Los labios de Jareth se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa al ver con satisfacción, cómo sus órdenes eran cumplidas al pie de a letra. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y con un ademán convocó a sus compañeros a seguirle. Ambos, Armide y Saemos, en silencio obedecieron, porque ahora, estaban bajo la autoridad de Jareth y ambos lo sabían.

-Antes de que el ratón de biblioteca se cometa a indagar entre los libros de la colección real, voy a mostrarles sus aposentos. Es de suma necesidad que atienda algunos asuntos antes de que volvamos a partir. - Comunicó Jareth mientras caminaba delante de ellos.

-No tengo objeción siempre y cuando no nos retrase demasiado.- Comentó Armide afable. -Además, preferiría quedarme antes que volver a viajar por esos condenados portales. - Jareth dejó escapar una risita pero volvió a su porte real en pocos segundos.

Luego de subir y bajar por escaleras, atravesar portales llegaron a un corredor con varias entradas, en el final una gran puerta de madera rojiza y doble hoja, que, con el símbolo del pendiente de Jareth grabado, marcaba la entrada de sus aposentos.

Jareth caminó hacia el final, la penúltima puerta antes de llegar al final a mano izquierda.

-Saemos.- Jareth señaló la puerta. -Armide- Dijo señalando la última.

-Al final me encuentro yo, y frente a tu puerta Saemos esta el General Landar, a quien conocerán en breve. Y sin más desapareció por la puerta de su habitación cerrándola bien tras de sí.

Ambos compañeros intercambiaron miradas antes de desaparecer, realmente les vendría bien refrescarse antes de continuar.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, un suspiro abandonó los labios de la joven. Un carraspeo la obligó a girar violentamente, para encontrarse con Jareth mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Contestó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-No es necesario que levantes tus escudos Armide.- Replicó él, con un poco de sorna y algo más, parecía levemente herido.

-Volví a ese lugar, por algunos segundos al menos.- So voz era suave.

-Lo se, yo te traje de vuelta. - Le contestó Jareth simplemente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó la chica sentándose casualmente sobre la cama.

-Sólo quería saber como estabas.- La voz neutral del hombre levantó sospechas en la joven.

-Eso es mentira.-Sentenció tranquilamente.- Dime a que has venido.

-Necesito..-Se aclaró la garganta algo incómodo. -Requiero de una distracción para unos invitados, necesito hablar con el General Landar, en privado, sin interrupciones...-

-Lo haré.- Se ofreció la chica, antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Hay un protocolo que deberás seguir. Una de las pocas tradiciones que tenemos en el reino. -La mirada inquisidora de Jareth comenzaba a preocupar a la chica.

-Dime, por favor que no tiene que ver con vestidos.- Comentó con pesadumbre la chica, dejándose caer en la cama y suspirando. -Condenadas prendas con faldas- Farfulló molesta. Y Jareth soltó una carcajada, el cuerpo de Armide se irguió como por arte de magia para poder verlo con sus propios ojos. El rey amargado e intimidante estaba riendo, no burlándose sino una verdadera carcajada. Su rostro estaba relajado y sus ojos brillaban con picardía. Armide no pudo evitar que sus propios labios se curvaran en una amplia sonrisa y antes de que él pudiera verla se dejó caer nuevamente y se tapó la cara con una de las almohadas ahogando una tímida risita.


	10. Chapter 10

Buenas a todos! Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y me encantaría saber que opinan sobre él y el resto de la historia.

* * *

><p>Habían muchas cosas, sobre Jareth, que fascinaron a Armide desde el momento en que ella leyó sobre él. No era sólo la confianza que él tenía en si mismo, que se traducía al mundo en arrogancia. O esos momentos íntimos cuando estaban a solas en su habitación, cuando la mirada azul de Jareth era cristalina, cuando las palabras sobraban y sólo eran ellos dos disfrutando del silencio, contemplando alguna vista por el balcón. El hecho de que con el más simple recuerdo de su voz aterciopelada la hiciera estremecerse, o la necesidad de verlo aunque sea dos o tres minutos al día. Jareth era el Sol de Armide, era ese elemento mágico que necesitamos para vivir, que sin su luz no somos más que niños perdidos en un bosque, buscando un rastro de migas que debería guiarnos hacia nuestro hogar. Si, por supuesto que ella lo quería, lo había querido siempre, desde que sus ojos se encontraron con las primeras palabras del libro.<p>

A pesar de lo que ella pueda demostrar tiene una gran capacidad para amar a las personas, tanto románticamente o no. Saemos, con su formalidad y cordialidad, le parecía tan simpático y querible. Sincero, sin dudas, aunque a veces distante, pero compañero de aventuras. Siempre le hacía sonreír, algo que Armide había olvidado hacer. A veces, sólo a veces, ella veía a Andros en él. Le veía y se sentía pequeña de nuevo, cuando ambos, jugaban juntos y se reían. Siempre que Armide se caía, se lastimaba o simplemente se ponía triste, él sabía como animarla, siempre, no importaba cuan adolorida o miserable se sintiese.

Andros...

Armide se secó una lágrima. Era de noche y ella se encontraba ahogándose en su mente, en un mar de pensamientos. Acurrucada en la cama ya no podía contener las lágrimas. ¿Es qué nadie se daba cuenta que ella no era tan fuerte? Siempre le exigían hasta el límite, le daban migajas de información y la empujaban al gran abismo de la incertidumbre. Y cuando por fin el Sol se ocultaba, y ella se iba a la dormir, se dejaba derrotar. Lloraba, no porque fuera débil, sino porque era humana.

La misión había quedado aplazada, de momento, hasta que Jareth hubiera arreglado sus asuntos y hasta conseguir nuevas pistas. Saemos vivía prácticamente en la biblioteca y aunque el monarca no hubiera podido encontrar el libro que él decía estaba entre la colección real, el elfo había decidido investigar por su cuenta. Al parecer era un amante empedernido de las letras, con razón trabajaba para Owen. La chica dejó escapar una leve risita, rememorando el día que se conocieron. Él venía tan embelesado y entusiasmado con las nuevas adiquisiones que ni se había percatado de su presencia.

"¡Basta!" Se gritó mentalmente la chica, con recordar no ganaba casi nada. La luna brillaba grandiosamente fuera y era la única luz en todo el cielo negro. Redonda imponente, Armide quedó pensativa mirándola. Despacito y sin apuro se bajó de la gran cama con dosel y se colocó una bata tímidamente. El gran astro generaba una atracción sobrenatural en ella y salió al balcón arrebujándose dentro del salto de cama.

Hacía rato que ella estaba mirando hacia el Laberinto, cuando algo captó su atención, una sombra se movía entre las paredes cambiantes. Armide observó un rato a la sombra, tratando de convencerse de que era un animal perdido. Pero se acercaba cada vez más. Silenciosamente se calzó unas botas de piel y tomó sus sai; cuándo ella salió del cuarto ya tenía el pelo atado y se dirigió hacia el Laberinto lo más rápido que pudo sin hacer ruido.

Desde que llegó había querido navegar entre las murallas vivientes, pero Jareth no se lo había permitido, él le dijo que el Laberinto es un ente autónomo y el guardián del Castillo Más Allá de la Ciudad de los Goblins. Dijó también que era peligroso, y que sin él ella se perdería, y que por supuesto que no tenía tiempo de andar encontrando mocosas extraviadas.

Al final tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón, puesto que ya no podía ubicarse. No recordaba dónde fue la última vez que vió a la sombra, y aunque pudiese el Laberinto ya habría cambiado borrando las particularidades del punto exacto. Atenta a los sonidos y observando en derredor, con sus ojos acostumbrados a la tenue luz de luna esperaba con las armas desenvainadas. A la espera de algún indicio. Una suave brisa le acariciaba el rostro y hacía que las ramas desnudas de los árboles se mecieran raspando la burda piedra de las paredes. El rugir de las murallas moviéndose y el canto de algún animal nocturno era todo lo que se oía, de momento. Las sombras proyectadas en las paredes por las piedras, árboles y alguna que otra planta parecían miles de manos o tentáculos, como si fueran ellas las que las movían.

Crack. El ruido de una rama seca aplastada. Armide giró su cuerpo en dirección al sonido. Nada. Ninguna sombra.

Click. Click. Click. Una piedra rebotando sobre el suelo. De nuevo el cuerpo de la chica se giró en busca del causante del sonido. Pero nuevamente encontró la oscuridad.

-Te estas haciendo buena. Armide- Una voz grave le susurró en el oído, detrás de ella un cuerpo irradiaba calor. La muchacha quedó inmóvil mientras sentía dos manos sobre sus muñecas, sujetándola con firmeza y obligándola a soltar sus armas. Cayeron no muy lejos de ella con un inconfundible sonido metálico. Entonces él la giró para verla a la cara. Armide soltó una exclamación al encontrarse con dos ojos de hielo.

-Gracias. Esdras. -Repusó ella con una media sonrisa. -Así que eras tu.

-Eso parece.- Respondió él, mientras se sacaba la capucha y ponía un paso de distancia entre ellos. La joven se frotaba las muñecas sin apartar la vista del asesino.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué seguirnos en silencio?- Armide sonaba confundida.

-Trabajo.- Dijo el mientras se encogía de hombros y sus ojos celestes brillaban en la noche como dos luceros, eran hermosos y únicos. La chica pudo percibir un destello de picardía en su mirada, pero no en su voz, que era grave y profunda como siempre. Aunque a veces se suavizaba inconscientemente, era la voz de un asesino.

-¿Y qué clase de trabajo?-Preguntó la chica con los ojos entrecerrados. -Si es que se puede saber.- Agregó con un dejo de sarcasmo colocando una mano sobre su cadera y dejando la otra relajada, colgando.

-¿Crees que te haría daño?-Su voz sonaba un tanto herida, mientras acortaba rápidamente la distancia, para ponerse frente a frente. Ella desvió la mirada.

-No importa lo que crea. Todavía no estamos a mano.- Armide tensó su cuerpo ante la proximidad del individuo, y su voz sonaba dura.

-Mírame.- Le ordenó él, mientras la tomaba por le mentón y la guiaba hacia su mirada helada. -¿Me dejaste ir porque fue la Oráculo la que me envió?- Preguntó él serio.

-Si- Dijo la chica solamente.

-Mientes.- Espetó Esdras, en un movimiento brusco e inesperado él le soltó el rostro. Armide no volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, su atención se encontraba en fijar los destellos del metal de sus armas.

-Nah, nah naaha- Canturreó el asesino, adivinando los pensamientos de la muchacha. Mientras le sujetaba un brazo y se lo torcía en su espalda. Armide soltó un leve quejido, por la sorpresa y el dolor.

-No importa cuánto me hagas sangrar. Siempre el marcador estará a mi favor.-

-¿Eso crees?- Le preguntó incrédula la chica, mientras se zafaba del agarre de su agresor y daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Él la miró y se encogió de hombros, en un gesto de resignación. Aparentemente no tenía ganas de discutir.

Una inesperada ráfaga de viento los acometió fuertemente, y el nudo de la bata de Armide se terminó de aflojar luego del forcejeo. Su camisón blanco reflejaba la luz de la luna, otorgándole un brillo casí celestial.

-Siempre que te veo en la noche pareces un fantasma. - Comentó divertido el asesino, casi dejando escapar una risita. Armide lo miró confundida mientras él levantaba los sai del suelo y se los entregaba.

-Gracias.-Dijo solamente ella.

-Da igual si estas armada o no. Eso no cuenta.- La voz amenazadora del hombre le dijo mientas se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

"Ya veremos" Quiso decir, pero las palabras le rehuían. Luego de haber "conocido" un poco más al asesino, Armide se había dado cuenta de que él era mucho muy superior a ella. Si bien había logrado impedir su objetivo aquella noche, había sido por suerte nada más. No lo quería aceptar tampoco, pero los ojos celestes de Esdras eran fascinantes. A veces parecían ir acorde a sus intenciones, otras no.

El asesino la tomó fuertemente por los brazos, apretándolos contra el cuerpo de ella, al tiempo que la empujaba contra una de las paredes. Terror corría por la sangre de la chica y algo más, algo que ella no pudo identificar. Adrenalina inyectaba sus músculos, pero la causa, era para ella el miedo. Las palmas de Armide trataban de aferrarse a las piedras que formaban el muro, tratando de mantenrse de pie.

Él la soltó y su mirada se suavizó al ver el esfuerzo de la chica para mantenerse de pie. Las piernas de Armide temblaban, escondidas tras la falda del camisón. Esdras le sonrió casi con ternura mientras la tomaba por la cintura para estabilizarla.

-No te entiendo.-

-He ahí el meollo del asunto- Dijo entre risas el asesino.

-De veras que no. Demasiado bipolar para mi gusto.- La chica se alejaba de Esdras hacia una de las nuevas aberturas.

-No parece. El Rey Bipolar te gusta.- Comentó divertido.

-Si, si, lo que digas.- Le contestó la chica, sin darle importancia. Él la tomó por el brazo y tiró de ella, obligándola a enfrentarlo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar él la besó. El contacto duró poco, pero fue intenso dejó en la chica un torrente de emociones tanto buenas como malas.

Esdras la vió, dentro de esos orbes oscuros, la tormenta que había desatado. Era divertido, por primera vez desde que la conocía él tenía el as bajo la manga. Él tenía la ventaja puesto que había jugado bien las cartas, ahora ella estaba tan cautivada como él.

La oscuridad los envolvía en un abrazo cálido, como si ellos perteneciesen a la noche. El viento envidioso soplaba con furia, la fuerza del ventarrón logró quebrar algunas ramas secas de los árboles. Las paredes cambiaban más rápidamente, pero Armide no prestaba atención a nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor. Solo se concentraba en la mirada gélida, en la manera en que esos ojos la penetraban. Esdras era un acertijo, un misterio, siempre había que deducir y analizar para saber lo que el quería decir. Por eso ella estaba al pendiente de cada pequeña cosa que él decía o hacía, casi con fascinación ella lo observaba.

* * *

><p>-No eres una guerrera. Armide. Admítelo.- La voz de Jareth era calmada, suave y eso enfurecía a la chica.<p>

-¿Pero qué dices?- No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. No podía ser posible que él, de todas las personas él, le dijera una cosa semejante.

-No eres una verdadera guerrera. No te mientas.- Continúo él con obstinación mientras caminaba en círculos a su alrededor. - No...eres...una...gue...rre...ra- Repitió con su voz de terciopelo. -Vives en una mentira, pequeña. Crees que por saber luchar eres digna. No tienes disciplina. Lo sabes, lo sabemos. No controlas tu ira, eres violenta. No tienes propósito, no tienes que proteger. No defiendes nada. Solo esta la sed de sangre, la sed de violencia, el instinto asesino. Eso, eso eres, asesina. O un intento de ello. - Hizo una pausa en su pequeño discurso.- Dudo que hallas matado algo alguna vez, intento de asesina. -

Armide se había dejado caer en el suelo derrotada, con la espada aún entre sus manos. De rodillas en el suelo que comenzaba a humedecerse por la lluvia. Relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y un aire frío comenzaba a soplar con fuerza.

La escena era completamente irreal. ¿Por qué Jareth le haría una cosa así? Era sabido que a veces no se llevaban bien, pero esos momentos a solas, eran mágicos, como si él usara una máscara todo el tiempo pero cuando estaban solos era auténtico, no el Rey de los Goblins, sino Jareth. Simplemente Jareth. Sus ojos azules cristalinos y puros, no los orbes incandescentes que intimidan a cualquiera. Sus actitudes sinceras, aunque a veces parecieran arrogantes.

Pero el tono, ese tono tan calmado y tranquilo, y esas palabras tan duras, se le clavaban en el alma, y segregaban veneno. Era la suavidad, la musicalidad de esa voz casi angelical lo que a ella más le dolía. Le hacía pensar en el aprecio que él le tenía.

"Nulo" Pensaba. "No le intereso, ni siquiera como individuo. Me destruye con su indiferencia. ¿Es que no soy nada para él?" Bajó la cabeza derrotada, con la mirada clavada en el barro. Vencida su espada se perdía entre la tierra líquida.

-No- Susurró.

-¿No? - El eco surgió de los labios del monarca, mientras arqueaba una ceja confundido. -¿Uh? ¿No dices? ¿No qué? ¿Uh? -Ahora el tono era de burla. Armide tomó la empuñadura firmemente y levantó la punta de la espada al tiempo que se incorporaba. La mirada fue lo último que ascendió y cuando se posó sobre Jareth, éste dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No te permito que me hables así. No eres quién para juzgarme. No sabes quién soy. -Dijo con firmeza.- Tu...no...sabes...nada..- Imitó la chica.

-No tengo porque dar explicaciones sobre mis motivos, sobre mis ideales, y menos a tí. ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? No eres el centro del universo, Jareth. -El nombre se escapó de sus labios con sorna.

-Ahora enfréntate a mi como se debe o vete a practicar tus monólogos con tus súbditos. No me hagas perder el tiempo. -

-Ah, perder el tiempo. -Hizo una breve pausa.- Estoy convencido de que te gustaría estar en compañía te tus "semejantes". - Unos tenues reflejos rojizos comenzaban a aparecer sobre el cabello platinado de Jareth. Atónita la chica o observaba.

-No haré que la "Gran Guerrera Armide" pierda más su tiempo. - Sarcástico comentó mientras completaba la escena con una reverencia demasiado dramática. Entonces la muchacha rompió en carcajadas, cayó de rodillas agarrándose el estómago.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó aún entre risas. Él arqueó una ceja y desapareció enfurecido, no sin antes patear a un goblin que pasaba por ahí.


	11. Nota de la Autora

Siento mucho la ausencia y me complace anunciar mi regreso. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué por última vez. Problemas técnicos, mudanzas, peleas, falta de inspiración son algunas de las razones. No son excusas y lamento haberme alejado. Con el siguiente capítulo que postearé en unas horas o mañana en la mañana comienza el final de esta primera parte de la historia. Quiero decirles que esto es producto de una idea que sigue en desarrollo y no tengo ni la más pálida idea de a dónde va a llegar todo. Creo que ya es tiempo de introducir al último de los integrantes, por si no lo recuerdan en la descripción de la historia hago referencia a un viaje, una misión que cinco héroes emprenderán, entre ellos una humana y un rey engreído, pero también un elfo y un asesino. Nos falta la quinta pata del gato curioso. Alguien que espero los sorprenda e inflame su curiosidad. A decir verdad no es un personaje nuevo. Espero sigan enganchados en esta historia y sus giros que, a veces hasta a mi me toman por sorpresa. Disculpen nuevamente mi ausencia. Pero ya tengo un camino trazado. En breve les dejaré el capítulo 11.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y comprensión. Por cierto, voy a corregir los capítulos anteriores, pero solo las faltas de ortografía y pequeñas faltas de sintaxis. Si, notan algo que hay que corregir, no duden en avisarme, no tengo beta asique a veces se me pasan ciertos errores.


	12. Chapter 11

No es tan largo como me gustaria, pero aqui lo tienen. Capitulo 11.

* * *

><p>Bajo la luz anaranjada del ocaso, dos figuras femeninas se recortaban en el horizonte. El calor del desierto comenzaba a amainar y un manto de frío descendía inexorablemente. Hacía tres días que Armide había dejado el castillo de Jareth, sola. Saemos se había quedado esperando por el libro, Esdras había desaparecido luego de la noche en el Laberinto y Jareth, bueno, ella no había vuelto a hablar con él luego del lamentable espectáculo, también conocido como duelo.<p>

Estaba molesta, muy molesta, un tanto halagada, confundida, pero molesta. A veces pensaba que ella se había inventado todo, las palabras de Jareth, su actitud. Armide sabía que Jareth tenía cierto poder sobre el Laberinto, ella sabía que el mismo Laberinto era una entidad propia, pero no estaba segura de si era una extensión del rey. Aquello que sucedió entre las paredes cambiantes había dejado desconcertada a la chica tanto o más que la escena de "celos" del monarca durante el duelo.

Oracle estaba diciéndole algo, pero ella no prestaba la más mínima atención. Su mirada estaba fija en la figura de piedra recortada entre las dunas. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no notaba el frío creciente.

-Armide. Estoy hablándote.-

-Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?- Se excusó la joven.

-Mañana mismo ordenaré a Jareth y Saemos regresar, deben de permanecer unidos, sólo así lograran averiguar algo.- La voz de la mujer era suave, como la de una maestra de preescolar explicando algo, totalmente banal para un adulto, a un niño pequeño. Sin más, se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer por completo entre las arenas movedizas del desierto.

Durante todo el camino, la muchacha reflexionó sobre la revelación de la mujer oráculo. Era bastante acertada, su misión había sido comunicada estando los tres juntos, juntos descubrieron que Armide poseía la Guía del Viajero, juntos habían encontrado la mina y el símbolo, obviamente juntos deberían encontrar respuestas sobre el sello de la Familia Real.

Aún así, había algo que a la chica no le terminaba de cuadrar. Algo faltaba. Eso era evidente. Murmurando para sí, absorta en sus pensamientos Armide se abrió camino hacia su lugar de reflexión. El jardín interior de la fortaleza.

Iba con la cabeza gacha cuando el cuerpo de la muchacha colisionó con otro, mucho más firme y un poco más grande. Pensando que se trataba de uno de los pocos guardias (que Adiba porfiaba en mantener siempre alerta) se disculpó sin siquiera mirarlo y prosiguió con su camino.

-Te estás volviendo descuidada, Armide.-

La muchacha se paró en seco. Giró sobre sus talones. Y lo vio.

Esdras estaba parado, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde ella lo había chocado. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, los evidentes músculos relajados. Llevaba una cola de caballo baja y una media sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos celestes brillaron con calidez por unos segundos, luego volvieron a ser dos orbes de hielo.

El cuerpo de Armide se movió por cuenta propia. Con pasos rápidos y decididos acortó la distancia que los separaba, para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. Por fin una cara conocida en ese mar de gente en túnicas y armaduras. Al principio él no hizo nada, pero tímidamente rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cadera de la chica y la apretó contra sí. Luego de unos segundos la soltó nuevamente.

-No voy a preguntar qué haces aquí. Creo saber la respuesta.- Se encogió de hombros Armide.

-No. Dudo que imagines mis motivos pequeña.- Comentó el asesino sonriendo socarronamente.

Esta vez no hubo nombre propio. La muchacha se sintió un tanto rebajada, de los tres hombres que había conocido en su travesía extraordinaria, Esdras era el único que la había tratado como igual desde el principio. No había sido "Armide" con tono severo, como los padres suelen decir cuando estamos en apuros. No había sido "Señorita Armide" con tono cortés, demasiado respetuoso, como si fuera una noble princesa. Había sido simplemente "Armide", no seco pero tampoco adornado, plana y llanamente Armide. Saliendo de su confusión mental y de sus divagues, cambió la expresión.

-Bueno, si te interesa hablar de eso, me interesa escucharte. Estaba de camino a los jardines interiores...- Comentó ella, como si no le hubiera impactado el minúsculo cambio en el trato de Esdras para con ella. Él asintió y se dirigieron a su lugar favorito. Quizás Armide no lo supiera, pero a Esdras le encantaba aquel jardín. Para la chica la cosa más hermosa era el árbol central, para él, era una hermosa flor exótica con espinas, cuyo color denotaba la capacidad de poseer alguna toxina mortal.

* * *

><p>Jareth se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala de trono. Esquivando porquerías, gobilns y gallinas. Tratando de pensar, o mejor dicho, tratando de no pensar entre aquel revoltijo que eran sus leales súbditos. Hoy, sólo Landar lo observaba pensativo. Si estuviera de mal humor hubiera mandado a todos de paseo, que, traduciéndolo a hechos era Jareth gritando y enanos verdes volando por los aires.<p>

A simple vista no es nada raro, después de todo tiene que gobernar todo un reino y un reino de criaturas no muy inteligentes, ni ordenadas. Eso no era lo que llamaba la atención del General. Era la curiosidad, en todo el tiempo que él llevaba conociendo a su Rey, jamás lo había visto tan perturbado. No era el vaivén de su caminar, ni su casi automático jugueteo con las esferas de cristal. Era su total aislamiento de lo que lo rodeaba y la manera vertiginosa de las esferas al rodar entre sus dedos. Era la mirada centrada en un punto y su cuerpo tenso mientras caminaba. Pero también era la falta de violencia y su presencia soberana.

Cruzado de brazos y apoyándose en la pared adyacente a la del trono, Landar seguía con la mirada a Jareth. Mientras recordaba el momento en el que él había llegado a formar parte del Reino, para un ser tan prepotente y autoritario Jareth tiene una cláusula bastante curiosa. "Cualquier persona que desee obtener la ciudadanía, deberá resolver el Laberinto. Una vez completada la prueba dicha persona formará parte del Reino de los Goblins. " Obviamente que Landar tenía bien sabido que el Laberinto es diferente para cada persona, y presenta retos diferentes según el carácter y habilidades de cada quien. No era nada fácil, a algunos les costaba años, décadas y otros todavía seguían intentándolo. Tan sumido estaba el General en sus pensamientos que no notó el cambio de actitud de Jareth. Quien se dirigía hacia él.

-¿Dónde está ese condenado elfo?- Preguntó entre dientes el monarca, sobresaltando a su subordinado.

-En la biblioteca, su majestad.- Le contestó Landar, enderezándose.

-Ve a por él. Dile que nos vamos.- Sin decir más desapareció, en su característico vortex plateado.

El cambio brusco en el ambiente logró terminar de descomponer la atmósfera de caos de los pequeños diablillos, excitándolos sin razón aparente y volviendo todo un caos, que, Landar no pudo manejar.

Para cuando el Rey y el elfo volvieron a la sala del trono, había substancias desconocidas chorreando de las paredes, enanos volando por los aires producto de un nuevo deporte. Si es que colgarse de los candelabros y volar por los aires cae en dicha categoría. Landar luchaba con 6 goblins que trataban de trepársele encima. Uno prendido de su pierna izquierda mientras uno colgaba de su brazo derecho. Dos en el torso prendidos de los tirantes de la armadura de cuero. A uno lo tenía agarrado de una pata, colgando boca abajo mientras aparentemente el enano maldecía. El sexto colgaba del brazo izquierdo tratando de salvar a su compañero.

Antes de que Jareth pudiera decir palabra y ante la atónita mirada de Saemos, quién jamás había presenciado tal desbarajuste, un portal mágico se abrió en el centro de la habitación. Los goblins se abrieron cesando su murmullo y actividades. Landar se sacudió sus contrincantes para adoptar una pose expectante. No había ningún viaje programado y menos uno cuya puerta se abriese en la sala del trono. Era una falta de educación entrar sin ser anunciado.

Del portal dos figuras emergieron. Un hombre y una mujer.

Sorprendentemente la mujer se desmayó en brazos del hombre ni bien sus cuerpos hubieron emergido completamente.

-¡Armide!-Jareth exclamó con un gruñido gutural.

-¡Señorita Armide!- Coreó el grito preocupado de Saemos.

Ambos corrieron a su encuentro, el elfo gentilmente colocó su mano sobre la sien de la muchacha.

-Está viva, pero su mente está lejos. Pende de un hilo-

-Llévenla a sus aposentos.- Fue todo lo que Jareth dijo.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron lentamente. Un clima solemne se respiraba dentro y fuera del Castillo más allá de la Ciudad de los Goblins. Saemos se había acomodado en una silla junto a la cama de Armide y sujetaba su mano inánime. Como si estuviese rezando, de a ratos murmuraba palabras en élfico. Esdras aparecía de vez en cuando y se quedaba de a ratos mirándola desde un rincón. Jareth aparecía y se recostaba al marco de la puerta con semblante serio. Sin decir palabra a no ser para pelear con Saemos, quien no levantaba siquiera la vista de la joven, con el ceño fruncido. Luego de un rato el monarca se iba en silencio.

Las ventanas permanecían cerradas pero descubiertas para dejar entrar el resplandor. El Sol se había ocultado detrás de las nubes y se rehusaba a salir.

Al segundo día, Oracle apareció en la habitación de la chica y apartó al joven elfo con desaprobación. Con suavidad acarició el rostro de Armide, su semblante serio y preocupado.

-¡Pero si la gran oráculo ha llegado!- Se mofó Jareth.

-Cállate insolente. Respeta la convalecencia de la única persona que puede redimirte.- Fue la respuesta furiosa de la mujer. El monarca tragó en seco y bajo la cabeza.

-En cuanto a ti, Saemos, debiste haberme consultado.- Oracle se giró hacía el muchacho con aires reprobatorios quien se limitó a asentir. Luego de que la mujer se fuera todos volvieron a su lugar.

En sus aposentos. Jareth caminaba de un lado a otro preguntándose por qué Armide no lo había llamado aún. Siempre que ella caía en el oblivion lo llamaba, de manera instintiva e involuntaria, le constaba pero lo llamaba de todas formas. Estaba preocupado, por supuesto que sí, exactamente no se admitía los motivos pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo ya los sabía.

Le molestaba la presencia del asesino, pero no podía echarlo. Saemos estaba demasiado pegado a Armide y era imposible separarlo. La incertidumbre lo carcomía desde dentro. Además Landar lo estaba observando demasiado cerca y eso no le gustaba. Se supone que el escrutinio lo ejecutaba él. Él era el que ponía a prueba a sus súbditos, no viceversa. Él era el que examinaba, observaba, juzgaba y ahora sentía que todo el mundo tenía su vista clavada en él. Estaba inquieto, si. Nervioso, si. La situación era insostenible. No podía dormir, aunque ya era entrada la noche pero tampoco iba a quedarse dando vueltas en la habitación.


End file.
